Perfect To Imperfect
by KNDfreak
Summary: Demyx and his friends go on a wild ride when he and said friends capture the attention of the perfects in Twilight High! Lame summary, better one inside!
1. Chapter 1

**I promised myself I wouldn't put up anymore new stories until I finished my old ones. But I'm making an exception since this is my first KH story :D! God I love that game. And the hinted couples! Hope yall like it!**

**Summary: Demyx, Roxas, Sora, and Hayner are all freshmen in a new school. There, they meet the perfects; Zexion, Axel, Riku, and Seifer. What started out as something unimportant just became their life. Will they get the guys of their dreams? Or will the school itself tear the couples apart even before Larxene does? **

**Couples: DemyxZexion, RoxasAxel, SoraRiku, and HaynerSeifer. Minor parings: LarxeneMarluxia, CloudLeon, KairiNamine, OlettePence, RaiFuu, and XigbarLuxord. Tiny mention parings: XemnasSaix, VexLex.**

Demyx Gardner sighed as he flipped his ipod nano to another song. It was his first day in Twilight High, located in Twilight Town, and he's pretty nervous. Well, first, the school has labels, and whatever you have been labeled with, it can either make you or break you.

Demyx gulped.

He'd never been accepted in Twilight Town anyway. He's too different, too happy, and would definitely stand out in the crowd. Not to mention he's probably the only gay guy in Twilight Town. Him, and the twins.

The twins being Sora and Roxas Strife, twins of the Strife family, but were totally different once you meet them. Sora was the younger brother, openly gay, and was almost as carefree as Demyx. You can never catch him without a smile. Roxas was different. Roxas was serious, almost stoney, and never smiles. Ever. And if he did, it would be a small, shy smile that made people wished he'd smile more often; but no, instead, Roxas had to be a mini-Cloud.

The two Strifes were going to same High school as Demyx and was going to meet him there. _Well_, He thought_. At least I'm not doing this alone. _He thought.

Demyx sighed. He really didn't want to deal with any bullies or popular kids on his first day of school. He got out of the car and waved goodbye to his mom.

"DEMY!" Demyx didn't have enough time to turn around when he was met face first into the ground. The small, but heavy body weight on top of him shook as the sounds of giggling reached his ears.

"Sora! Get off of him!" A voice, belonging to the blond twin Roxas, shouted. Said blond was looking at his brown-haired counterpart with tired eyes as he sighed. "Why did I ever give you candy?" Sora pouted and slide of Demyx. Now that he was able to breathe, Demyx took the time to ruffle his hair, smiling almost as brightly as his.

"Hey short stuff! Giving Roxas a hard time, have we?" Sora giggled and blushed. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"When haven't he?" He muttered. Sora glared at the blond before looking back at the taller blond and open his hands.

"Candy!" He shouted, revealing three lollipops, two tootsie rolls, and five pieces of bubblegum. Demyx just shooked his head and looked at Roxas, who shrugged.

"I tried to hide them."

"Roxas, this is Sora. For some odd reason, he has this ablity to track down candy and eat them." He said, sighing as his hand went across his hair as he closed his eyes. "In any minute now, he'll be bouncing off the walls, and then come crashing down to Earth." Roxas shrugged, looking at his twin, who'd stuffed another piece of candy into his mouth.

"Which reminds me, have you seen Namine yet? She said she wanted to show us something." He asked. Demyx shook his head.

"No. Haven't heard much from her since, well, I don't really know." Demyx said, mind going into wonder. Roxas raise an eyebrow.

"Dude, Namine's your little sister, and even you don't know where she is or what's doing?" Demyx shrugged.

"I care, if that's what you're asking. It's just...she's been busy for a while. Never got the time to hang out like we use to." He said, before looking away and spotted Hayner coming up to them. Hayner was Roxas best friend, more so than Demyx and Sora combind. That's because, Hayner's energy goes into fighting and sometimes causing trouble, when he feels like it. His other best friends besides him, Roxas, and Sora, is Olette and Pence, Twilight's resident "Cute Couple" couple.

"Hey, Hay. What the hell happen to you?" Roxas asked, looking down at the beat up and ruffed up dirty blond. Said blond glared at his friend before looking down at the ground and mumbled lowly. Demyx and Roxas looked at each other before looking back at Hayner. "What?"

Another mumble.

"What?"

"I SAID I was in a fight." Hayner was now narrowing his eyes at Demyx. Roxas eyes went wide.

"What? With who?"

"Some guy. He was wearing a stupid beanie hat, light blond hair, blue eyes, and a long, white, trench coat." Hayner mumbled, crossing his arms. "I'd lost." At this, Roxas gasped.

"LOST? But you never lose!" He said, making Hayner's head snap up.

"Gee, thanks for the reminder." He said, sarcastically. It was then Sora decided to open his mouth.

"Wow, Hay-Hay, sounds like a great guy for you!" The three blondes blushed as Hayner glared at the brunette.

"Shut up, Dorka." Hayner then stomped away, mumbling something about needing to go the nurse because of stupid blond-haired, blue-eyed bullies. Roxas looked at his twin.

"You're not getting anymore candy, just so you know."

"Aww."

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? Continue it or not? R&R plz :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Zexion was busy reading when a tall, green-eyed, redhead whose hair was sticking all over the place came up to him and just stared at his face. Zexion raise an eyebrow.

"What do you want Axel?" He asked, causing the teen to pout.

"Why is it that every time I come to you, you always say that!" The redhead whine, looking very insulted at the moment. The slate haired teen wasn't impress in the slightest.

"Cause you always do." A voice came out of nowhere, and two turned to see a silver haired teen, toned, built, and had a minty kind of blue eyes. Axel was torn between laughing or keeping his act up before realizing it was pointless and smirked.

"Yeah." The silver haired teen smirked as Zexion rolled his eyes.

"You two are troublesome." He said, flipping a page in his book to continue to read. Axel shrugged before slinging an arm over the shorter teen's shoulder.

"Zexy, buddy-"

"Don't call me that, and you're not my 'buddy'."

"Whatever, listen, there's always a reason someone is in your life, and that reason may be because your life...is a dull one." Zexion was highly amused by this, but his face didn't show it. Axel continued on, though. "Without me, you'll be...be..."

"Be somewhere in collage, because god knows you can hold a person back Axel."

"Fuck you, Riku."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

The two teen laughed and Zexion was wondering why he'd hung out with the two, besides Riku being his cousin-in-law. A loud shrill scream was heard and the three froze on the spot.

"Fucking...fangirls...alert..."

"OMGEE! AXEL! YOU'REHOT! MARRYME!"

"RIKU BABY! I'M READY FOR OUR DATE TONIGHT!"

"ZEXION YOU'RE SO COOL! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

"ARH! Zexion is MINES you little bitch!"

"Please, like he wants to go out with _you!"_

"Axel! Do that thing with the fire in it in Chemistry again! Please! Make it say 'i heart u' just for me, okay?"

"No, make it for _me!"_

The three teens were busy running away as the fangirls chased after them. They didn't pay heed nor hide to where they were going as long as they _get away _from the rabbid things that borderlines with obesse and real life _love. _Unforunately, it's more of the former then the latter and with this in mind, Zexion, Axel, and Riku went right into the boy's bathroom and stayed there until the bell rung, causing the girls that were waiting outside to leave, disappointed with no catch today. Riku sighed in relief.

"Thank god for public restrooms and school laws." He said. The other two nodded.

"Yeah. If they didn't make the 'you go in this stall, you'll get detention' rule, I'm pretty sure we're cooked." Axel said. Zexion didn't say anything but walked out of the room normally as if he _hadn't _been chased a couple of love-sick fangirls.

No wonder he's popular.

"We're meeting Seifer or what? The dude's in trouble for beating up a freshmen." Riku said. Axel chuckled.

"I thought he didn't like beating up newbies? What made this one speical?" He asked. Riku shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care, so are we getting him or let Rai and Fuu do it?"

"Eh, let his slackeys do it. We'll question him when we get to lunch." Axel said and with that, the three headed off to their own classes. Along the way, they spotted four people, one of them being ahead, running towards the enterance of the school. Axel had his eyes on a blond boy, shorter than the rest, blue eyes, spikey hair, and looked like he had a twin. Riku had eyes on said twin. Zexion looked at the only tall blond with sheer curiousity before returning to his book, his inner mind still wondering who that blond was.

"Erh, now I know why Seifer is in the office." Riku said, pointing a the dirty blond wearing commando pants. His hair was a dead give away that either he just had sex or was beaten up, and giving by the impression on his face, it was the latter.

"Damn, I wouldn't mind getting _that _peice of ass." Axel mumbled, staring the shorter blond's behind. Riku punched him in the arm, glaring before turning his attention towards the hyper brown haired look-alike.

"New students?"

"Must be."

"..." Zexion tried to pay no attention to any of this, but the question still remained.

_Who was that guy?_

* * *

**A/n: Meant to update sooner, but things got in the way. Sorry. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh man, we are _so _late! Hurry up you guys!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Nobody's, Roxas. We _all _have some part as to why we were late."

"Oh."

"Guys, come _on!"_

"We're coming, Dem. Just wait for us, damn it!"

Demyx slowed down and sighed, looking at his friends that were behind him with narrow eyes. Roxas and Hayner rolled their eyes.

"Honestly, why are you excited? It's school. If anything, I expected _Pence _to throw a fit, not you, the usually lazy bum." Hayner said. Demyx just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just let us get our schedules, okay?" The others nodded and headed into the office. There, Hayner spotted the same beanie wearing boy who he had fight with.

"You!" He screetched, causing everyone to look at him. Seifer smirked.

"Chickenwuss." Hayner glared at him. Before he could say anything, Roxas and Sora had pulled him away, just knowing there might be a fight if he didn't get away from him soon. Demyx looked at the boy that's causing Hayner trouble before looking back at Hayner.

"Sora wasn't kidding when he said that guy might be your type." He said, only to winch when Hayner punched him in the gut.

"Whatever; Class schedules, please?" Demyx nodded and passed each one to them.

"I got World History first." Sora said, chewing on a lollipop.

"Me too." Demyx said.

"I got Chemistry first." Hayner said.

"I got that one too." Roxas said. Demyx couldn't help but to find their shedules a little odd, but shrugg it off. After all, it's not the school's fault that they didn't know they were friends.

"Lets see; First class I have is with Sora, second class with Roxas, third class with Hayner, then Lunch, then Study Hall in which we all meet up, and then we head home." Demyx said, looking at his friends. Said mention friends shrugged.

"I'll see you guys at Lunch, then." Roxas said before turning the other way. "Come on Hay." With that, the two blonds took their leave. Demyx sighed and proceeded to pull Sora, who had been in La La Land, by the arm and dragged him to their first period class.

It wasn't easy to find it, but Demyx was sure someone will know where it was. Speaking of someone, Demyx had a certain feeling that was being watched and it wasn't until he looked to the left of him that he spotted the person. She had short, blonde hair, tied into ponytails, darker color blue-green, different from Demyx's ocean green ones, and, if Demyx knew better, her attitude was rating off Bitchyness.

The blonde smirked before walking towards them.

"Hiya, you're new, aren't cha?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. This caused the Bitchyness level to go up. Demyx nodded.

"We're looking for World History." He said. The girl's smirk grew wider.

"Oh, well, that's easy! It's right there!" She pointed down the hall. "Just turn right and it's the first door you'll reach." Forgetting about the bad vibe, Demyx smiled happily.

"Thanks!" Before he could go anywhere, though, he recieved a stomp on his toes and for Sora, he was backhanded into falling over. Both had yelped.

"Hey, what was that for?" Demyx pouted, rubbing his foot. The bad vibe grew increasingly and Demyx stared fearfully into the girl's eyes.

"Alright, listen newbie," She spat, glaring at the boy. "My name's Larxene and here's the rules in this school. One, you are not to knowledge me or my group of friends. Two, you do not speak to me or my friends. Three, you are to _stay away _from me and my group of friends. Four, you are _not _to overthrown me, cause this is _my _school. I'm the Queen, and you'll do what I say, but of course, I will never knowledge you or pipsqueak over there, so it really shouldn't matter. BUT, if I find out that you're plotting to get rid of me, you will be sorry. Got it?" At the threatening tone, Demyx nodded. Larxene smiled wickedly. "Good." With that, the girl went off to find someone else to torture.

Sora went up to him, blue eyes wide and shock.

"A bit of a meany, ain't she?" He asked. Demyx nodded.

"Yeah." He said before turning to Sora. "But we have to go, come on." With that, the two went into the direction Larxene had showed them and went inside of the room. The teacher looked.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking bored.

"Er, we're new students. Demyx Gardner and Sora Strife." Demyx said, ignoring all the stares and whispers. The teacher just nodded.

"Take your seat, we're about to start." The two nodded and went off to find their seats. Demyx decided to sit in the near back, by the window. Sora decided to sit next to him. After a minute or so, Demyx had this weird feeling that someone was staring at him again, and looked around to see everyone doing their work (even Sora). Shrugging, Demyx continue working on the worksheet the teacher had passed out eariler when the feeling came back; this time more intensed.

Demyx shivered visibly.

He looked around again, and still, nothing.

"Look behind you." Demyx yelped quietly before looking behind him, as told, and felt his breathing stop. It was a boy, has to be, whose hair was an odd color of blue and silver, with equally blue eyes (Eye? The other was hidden from him), and a sharp, pointy nose. The boy raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Demyx was confused.

"What do you mean 'what'? Weren't you the one who was staring at me?" He whispered back. The boy didn't even blink.

"Yeah, it was me. So what?" Demyx frowned.

"Why?" The boy shrugged.

"You look interesting. And you smell good, too." Demyx blushed as he eyes went wide.

"I, uh, thanks?" Zexion just nodded.

"You're welcome, now, turn around before the teacher spots you." Demyx did as he was told, confused, and honestly, flattered. Was that guy flirting with him? Later on, when the bell ring, Demyx and Sora went to their lockers.

"Well, that was interesting." Sora said, smiling. Demyx nodded, still daze. Sora, being Sora, missed the look completely when his eye caught something silver and stopped walking. Demyx blinked and looked back at Sora.

"Sora?"

Sora didn't respond as he was too busy staring at a boy with silver hair, an easy shade of blue for eyes, lean but still musclar body, and was currently talking to the blond Hayner was having trouble with. As if sensing this, the boy turned around and looked at Sora, who blushed prettily and smile shyly. The boy just raise an eyebrow before turning back to the blond boy wearing a beanie, and walked away with him.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Demyx asked once the two were out of sight. Sora dreamily nodded before shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, before walking with Demyx in step. Moments later...

"Would you stop following me?"

"Come on, I just want to get to know you!"

"Well, I don't, so leave me alone you big, redheaded freak!"

"Aw, Roxy, that hurts."

"Whatever. Just leave!" Axel pouted before sighing.

"Fine. But, I will be back! Count on it!" With that, Axel walked away as Roxas rolled his eyes just in time as Demyx and Sora came up.

"What was all that about?" Demyx asked, raising an eyebrow. Roxas sighed.

"I don't know. One minute, the idiot was nice to me, and the next, I'm being asked out on a date." The blond said, getting his books. Sora blinked.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Well, at least you don't have someone who, apparently, likes the way you smell." At this, Roxas raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Demyx nodded.

"It's weird, but...I guess comforting?" Roxas shook his head.

"You're way too romantic for a guy, you know that, right?" He said. Demyx shrugged sheepishly with an equally sheepishly smile.

"I know. But we gotta get to class."

"Right, as soon as Hayner shows up."

As if on cue, Hayner did show up, red in face, but looked more troubled then before.

"What's wrong, Hay? Is it that jerk in the office?" Roxas was first to ask, anger setting in. Demyx rolled his eyes and shook his head. Hayner was a tough act to follow by himself, so imagine having Roxas as his back up.

"No, more like that girl, Larxene. Apparently, she's the school's Queen, but more than likey, she's the school's Bitch." He said. Demyx and Sora's eyes went wide.

"Larxene? We just ran into her on our way to class!" Sora squeaked out. Roxas looked at his friends and twin.

"Who's Larxene? And why do you sound so terrified of her, Sora?"

"Apparently, Larxene rules this school with an iron fist, and apparently, she doesn't like us very much. In short, stay away from her and her groupies." Hayner said, shrugging.

"Whose her friends?" Roxas asked.

"Who knows, but we should keep an look out. I don't like that bitch anymore then I have to put up with her, cause, you know, she's in my class. Be careful around her." Hayner said just as the warning bell went off. Demyx looked at them.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at Lunch. Maybe then, we can spot Larxene's friends." With a nod, the four went their own ways.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ever got that feeling that you're being watched, Dem?"

"Yes I have Roxas. I've been feeling that ever since we've began at this school. Including now."

"Really?"

"Rox...please tell me that you do not see nearly _every girl _in this freaking hallway glaring at us."

"I see it. But I was wondering if you felt it too."

"I have to be a blind idiot to not notice."

Roxas laughed. It was misconsuption that Demyx really did lack a brain. Sometimes, on a rare occassion, Demyx was pretty smart. Other times? Demyx was just Demyx.

"Still, though, I wonder why they are glaring at us." He said. Demyx just shrugged.

"It's because you've captured the attention of the perfects in this school." A voice said, causing the two to stop and stare. It was girl, about Roxas height, short, black hair, and had the same color eyes as Roxas. To be honest, she'd looked a little more like Namine then Roxas.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked, suspicous. The girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm Xion, please to meet you." The girl, Xion, said. Demyx smiled at the girl.

"Hey, I'm Demyx and this Roxas. Be nice Roxas, and say 'hi'." Roxas grunted, glaring at his best friend, before looking back at the girl.

"Hi." Xion couldn't help but giggle, causing Roxas to blush.

"Aw, you're so cute! No wonder Axel likes you." She said, smiling. This caused Roxas to blush even more as Demyx raise an eyebrow.

"Axel?"

"You'll know him when you see him. He's one of the perfects and he has this stupid catchphase that goes-"

"A-X-E-L, Axel. Got it memorized?'" Roxas squeaked, going redder by the minute. Xion raise an eyebrow before chuckling softly.

"So he'd done it to you too? Wait, why am I surprise? He does it to everyone." She said. Demyx couldn't help but feel a bit out of the loop.

"Wait, you said Axel is one the perfects. Who are the perfects?" Xion shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"Oh you know, the popular people. There are way too many to count, so I'm gonna name them to ya. Larxene and her boyfriend, Marluxia, Axel, Xaldin, Zexion, Seifer and his gang, Rai and Fuu, Riku, and of course, there's me." She said. Both blonds looked at her, eyes wide. She laughed.

"So...if you're popular, should you be...I don't know, snooty? And stuck-up?" At the glare, Demyx whimpered slightly, hiding behind Roxas who blinked and looked at the taller blond behind him.

"That's the typical respond from someone who's new to the school." She growled before sighing. "The only person who's actually like that is Larxene, Marluxia, and MAYBE Xaldin. But everyone else is cool." She said, shrugging. "We don't separate ourselves from everyone else simply because we're rich. If we like you, we like you. If only someone has enough courage to tell Larxene that."

"Why is everyone afraid of Larxene?" Roxas finally asked, looking at the girl with a serious face. Xion scratched the back of her head, a habit that came from hanging around Axel for too long.

"Well, Larxene _is _the fighter in our group. Granted, maybe, if only, Axel could take her on, but Larxene is just too freaking scary for anyone to talk to her. She's the school's bully, if you will." Xion said.

"And they like her because..."

"You know, I don't really know. Fanboys must have a certain death wish with lightning."

"Lightning?"

"That's her nickname." Xion nodded. "Hey, where ya going, anyways?"

"Oh, our next class is Creative Writing." Demyx said. Xion smiled, eyes bright.

"Ay, I have the same class. Come on, I'll show ya where ta go." She said. Demyx and Roxas looked confused.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like, when you said 'ya' instead of 'you' and 'ta' instead of 'to'." Roxas explained. Xion blinked a couple of times before driving the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"D'oh! I've been hanging around Axel for far too long!" Roxas raise an eyebrow.

"Is he, like, your boyfriend or something?" He asked, ignoring the way his gut was squirming at the thought. Xion blinked again before busting out laughing.

"Oh god, no! Axel is as gay as the freaking rainbow! Well, not really. Axel is bi." Xion said, smiling. This didn't help Roxas one bit.

"But..."

"Axel is a friend. Besides, I have my eyes on someone else." Xion reassured, smiling prettily at Roxas. Roxas blushed a bit before Demyx interrupted.

"Great. Can we talk about someone's sex appeal later? We are _so _late and I doubt the teacher will be happy!" Xion shrugged.

"Not like they care. All they have to teach us a lesson and then get going with their lives. The end." She said as the three friends walked down the hall.

They didn't notice Larxene watching them with narrow eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Xion wasn't kidding when she'd said that the teachers didn't care about your education. Both Demyx and Roxas had only sat in Creative Writing for a few minutes before realizing how _boring _and utterly _pointless _it was. The teacher, whose name is Mr. Hammy (Demyx couldn't help but snigger at that, which caused him to serve detention. On his first day), wasn't any better for he didn't do _anything _that was either creative nor writing. Waste of time this class was.

So now that the most boringest class was over, Demyx, Roxas, and Xion was walking down the hall when a tall, pink haired boy with blue eyes, who had been walking to the left of Demyx and purposely shoved the boy down, making drop his books. Everyone but Roxas and Xion laughed.

Roxas glared as the pink haired boy, who'd smirked viciously down at Demyx.

"Oops." He said before walking away, with a few other students following him to high-five him. Xion rolled her eyes before she and Roxas helped Demyx up.

"Who was that?"

"That's Marlxuia, Larxene's boyfriend. Stay away from him, he's TWICE as vicious as Larxene ever once were. Maybe that's why they are together; two of them being sadistics." Xion said, glaring hatefully at Marlxuia.

"Think he recongized you?" Roxas asked. Xion shrugged.

"I don't really care. Marlxuia is just a big baby. Without Larxene, he wouldn't be able to do much without her concern." She said as the three began walking again down to the Lunch room. Once there, Roxas and Demyx spotted Hayner and Sora.

"Hay! Sor! Over here!" Demyx yelled, getting glares from people in the Lunch room. Roxas and Xion glared right back and the people looked the other way. Sora and Hayner looked up from their table and smiled.

"Hey guys! What are you waiting for? Come sit by us!" Sora yelled just as equally loud as Demyx. The two teens started to walk towards them before realizing Xion was not following.

"Hey, Xi, aren't you coming?" Xion blinked before blushing at the nickname Demyx gave her.

"Er, I would if I could, but there's meeting with Larxene and the rest today. Can't afford to miss it." Roxas blinked.

"Meeting?" Xion nodded.

"Every Lunch period. I'll see ya around in Study Hall, maybe." She said before walking towards the crowd of her friends. Demyx blinked before shrugging and going towards Hayner and the rest.

"So..."

"This school..."

"Is..."

"CRAZY!" Hayner screamed, making a group of girls turned around and glared at them. Hayner stick his tongue out, and gave them the finger. The girls were disgusted and left their table. "I cannot believe that everyone is circling around a bunch of stuck-ups."

"Well, it's not all that bad. Xion is pretty cool." Demyx said. Roxas nodded. Hayner huffed.

"Well, okay, maybe Xion is a sweetie, but what about the rest? Larxene's a bitch, along with her bitch, Marlxuia, and that stupid bastard that I'm now disliking more and more EACH time we'd face off." He said.

"Don't forget Axel."

"Who?"

"That redhead."

"I don't know, I've never seen him. He's giving you trouble, Rox?" Hayner asked. Roxas shrugged.

"I guess. He keeps asking me out on dates."

"And you won't say 'yes' why?"

"I barely know the guy!"

"Is he hot?"

"I, er, don't know..."

"Roxas..."

"Yes, goddamn it! But I'm not ready, and he keeps _asking! _Why won't he keep 'no' as answer?"

"Maybe...cause he don't want to?"

"Well, whatever. What about you, Dem, Sora? Any problems with the perfects?" Roxas turn to look at the blond and Sora. Both of them had blushes on their and looked around, eyes not meeting Hayner's or Roxas's. Seeing this, the two raise an eyebrow.

"Dem? Sor?" Hayner said, looking at them.

"Erh, well, I haven't really met anyone yet." Sora said.

"Me too." Demyx quickly added, causing the other two blonds to look at them with suspicious.

"O..kay..." Roxas started.

"We believe you." Hayner snorted in disbelief, but made good with his word. Hayner wasn't the type to snoop around in someone's business. Roxas, on the other hand...

A sudden slam stop the conversation cold and the two looked up to see a redhead girl, blue eyes, smiling at them. Behind her, was another blonde girl, blueish-purple eyes, and was wearing a white dress.

"Nami!" Demyx shouted, smiling at the young girl. Namine smiled at her older brother.

"Hi Demyx." She said in a whisper.

"Hey Nami, who's this?" Roxas asked, looking at the redhead besides her.

"This is Kairi, she's my...friend." She said, blushing. The boys picked up the hestitating, but let it go, not really paying attention. The girl, Kairi, rolled her eyes and looked at Namine with a sort of expecting type of look. Namine just bowed her head.

"What she really means, is that I'm her girlfriend." She said, smiling politely at the group. Everyone else eyes went wide, looking at the blonde girl. Namine...gay?

"Tch, I'm not surprise. Demyx is gay, too." Hayner said, shrugging. Demyx blushed a cherry red as Namine giggled.

"You know I was gonna tell you, right?" He asked, bringing out his best puppy dog look. Namine couldn't help it; she'd laughed.

"Yes, yes, I know." She giggled as the two sat down. They were later joined by Olette and Pence.

"So, how's your first day going?" Pence asked. Roxas and Hayner grunted, mood suddenly turn sour. Demyx and Sora shrugged as their day went pretty well with the exception of Larxene and her boytoy. Olette frowned at the boys.

"Well?" She asked. They merely grunted, causing Olette to sigh.

"You never bother to tell me anything." She pouted, green eyes shining. Hayner and Roxas looked at each other, guilt slowly tearing away their insides.

"Okay, okay! We'll tell you, just stop with the puppy dog look! It's bad enough _Demyx _can get his way with them! Not you too, 'lette." Hayner said, sheer panic in his eyes. On the inside, Olette was laughing madly just as Pence sighed and shook his head. Soon, the four friends told their story to the girl. At the end, Olette nodded her head in comfort before patting the four boys' back.

"You poor things. From having stalkers that likes the way you smell," At this, Demyx blushed. "A strange silver haired guy who seems to think of you as a wallflower," Sora kept looking straight at the table, in hopes to melt away with it. "A guy that's bullying you into liking him," Hayner was about to say something, but was cut off. "And now, a redhead who wants to have his way with you. That's so sad." Roxas glared at her, but the blush on his face ruined the look.

"Uh, Olette? I don't think Seifer likes Hayner." Pence said, looking at his girlfriend. Hayner perked.

"Seifer? Is that his name?"

"Yep. Seifer Almasy; part time fighter, part time gang member. Usually spotted with his gang, Rai and Fuu, a couple by the way, and is usually hanging around in Sandlot, competing in the Struggles. I wonder why you two haven't met before; you live probably a block away from his house, Hayner."

"Aww, shit! I have to face dickweed when I get home too? Roxas, protect me!" Roxas looked at his long time buddy long and hard before coming up with an answer.

"No."

"Whaddya mean 'NO'? Your best friend may get beaten up by an inch of his life here, and you're telling me NO? The fuck kind of friend are you Roxas?"

"The kind of which will not get in the way of a lover's spat."

"EXCUSE ME? Coming from the very same person who won't admit that he likes the attention from a certain redhead, I'd say you have no room to talk. Unless you want me to find this Axel guy and tell him that you'd said yes to his date."

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"You guys, you're making a scene." Kairi said, though, amusingly, might I add. The group blinked as one before looking around to see everyone staring at them, including the perfects. The fangirls of said perfects were glaring heatedly at them, as if trying to melt them with their eyes. Namine and Demyx sank in their seat a little, both nervous and embarrass. Olette groaned, shaking her head, while Pence cocked his head to the side. Roxas and Hayner didn't care, but if they did, they didn't show it.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Hayner screamed, glaring at the rest of the student body.

"Nothing pretty, I can assure you, chickenwuss." A voice from the table of the perfects said, and it wasn't long for Hayner to figure it out.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Hayner screetched, causing uproars to errupt at different tables, but nearly all of them pointing directly at the new students. Roxas pulled Hayner down back to his seat, glaring at him.

"Nice going." He mumbled coldly. Hayner didn't care as he just pouted. Demyx was, for the most part, embarrassed. His first day was quickly becoming a disaster and already, he just wanted to go home, cry himself to sleep, and forget this day has ever happen. Looking up, he'd quickly caught the eye of a certain silver and blue haired person from his first class, and blushed.

Maybe he could hold out a little longer.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, this party..." Riku started, looking at Larxene. "Where is it going to be?" He asked. Larxene scoffed before glaring at him.

"Either Axel's or Xion's. My parents aren't going anywhere, Marly's house has too many expensive things, Zexion is living with you and your older brothers, Xaldin doesn't want anybody as his, Seifer _may _do it, but don't count on it. Rai's parents _still _don't trust us, and Fuu won't even _allow _us to party at her house, even if it was her birthday." At this, Larxene rolled her eyes. "Knowing Axel, we'll probably have it at his house." The mention person shrugged.

"Re doesn't mind as long as we don't destory the house." Axel said just as Xion walked towards the table, causing everyone to stare.

"Where were you?" Larxene asked, narrowing her eyes at the younger girl. Xion rolled her eyes.

"What are you, my mother? I was hanging around with a couple of friends." She said, and Larxene glared at her even more.

"You mean those newbies I saw you hanging around with? What are you doing with them?" She asked. Xion shot her a glare before looking back at her lunch.

"They're nice. I don't know what your problem is, Larxene, but I wish you would just stop. You're nothing speical."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?" Marlxuia had to hold the blonde girl back, before glancing at Xion with an raise eyebrow.

"Do you know their names?" Xion shrugged.

"Only two, the tall blond boy is Demyx and the shorter one is Roxas." Axel sighed at this.

"Roxy..."

"Don't you start, Axel." Larxene screetched, pointing accusing finger at the redhead. Axel raise an eyebrow at her.

"Um, excuse me? Miss Bitch? I think you've lost your mind. You do not tell me what to do, alright? We've been over this, Larx. I will fuck anybody I want, except you. You're on my No-Do list." At this, everyone laughed, even Zexion got a chuckle or two. Larxene blushed, embrassed and in anger.

"Oh, I don't even understand how Reno can put up with you."

"Easy," Axel smirked, green eyes sparkling slightly. "I'm the younger verison of Re, yo." Everyone was floored at Axel's nearly perfect imitation of Reno and laughed. Marlxuia giggled quietly before coughing into his hand.

"Now, now. Axel, that was uncalled for." He said. Axel shrugged before looking directly at the table where his Roxy and friends were.

"We should invite them." He said. Larxene was the first to be against this.

"NO WAY! This party is strictly for the cool peopl, just look at them! Are they cool? No. Do they have money? No. No money, no way they're getting in. Besides, everyone hates them anyway." She said, flicking one of her short ponytail.

"The world does not revolve around money, Larxene. I think it's a great idea, Ax." Xion said, smiling. Larxene sneered at her.

"Of course, stick up for your boyfriend." Xion glared.

"He's not my boyfriend. Sorry, Ax, but you aren't my type." She said, smiling at the redhead. Said redhead merely shrug.

"Hey, no foul no harm." Riku looked over at the group, eyebrow raised.

"I don't know," He started before looking back at the others. "Wouldn't Axel spike the drinks? I'd hate to see them get plastard."

"Eh, it'll their first time." Axel said, not really caring that his plot had been ruined by Riku. Larxene glared at them.

"Am I the only one who thinks having those idiots to OUR party is a bad idea?" She asked. Xaldin shrugged, Seifer didn't care, Rai agreed, Fuu didn't say much, Axel gave her a plain 'You're as stupid as you look' look, Riku didn't see much of it, Xion looked bored, and Zexion was still reading his book. Marlxuia sliently agreed with the others, but nevertheless, agreed with Larxene.

"Come on, Larx. They ain't so bad." Seifer said, smirking at a certain dirty blond with brown eyes. Larxene glared at him, but didn't say anything. Axel was the first to notice and snickered.

"Scared of Seifer, are we?" Larxene glowered.

"Fuck you, Axel."

"No thanks, I'd rather do it with another boy blond instead of a dumb bimbo." Larxene threw her milk at Axel, who'd only laughed as he easily dodge it and it hit another student.

"Hey!" The student whined before throwing something off his plate, and hit the person he _thought _had thrown the milk. The other student glared at everyone before taking his whole plate thrown at the nearest person, which, unforunately, had been Larxene. Everyone in the Lunch room paused to take a moment to look at Larxene, both fearfully and amusingly.

"FOOD FIGHT!" A voice yelled over and suddenly, choas everywhere.

Back with Demyx and friends, they all had duck under the table the moment they heard the word.

"What the fuck? When did this shit start?" Hayner asked, and Olette punched him in the arm. "Ow, 'lette, what was that for?" Olette glared.

"No swearing!" She said, causing Hayner to sigh. Demyx, Sora, and Roxas watched as all the other students continue to fight until the principle, Xenmas, came.

"What is going on here?" He yelled, causing everyone to stop and stare. Xenmas glared at them all. "Who started this?" No one spoke a word. "Well? Speak now or you're all getting detention!" At this, everyone panic and started to point fingers, which didn't help none. Xenmas sighed, rubbing his forhead. "Well, since none of you are willing to share-"

"Wait!" Everyone stop and stare as Demyx came crawling out of the table.

"Dem, what are you doing?" Roxas hissed as Hayner and Sora nodded. Demyx ignored them though.

"I did it. It was me." He said, running towards Xenmas. Xenmas raise an eyebrow at the blond.

"I hardly believe that, but since no one else is coming clean-"

"Don't do it, Xen, it was me." Axel said, walking casually towards Xenmas.

"Now, that I can believe. Come with me, Axel, so you can get detention. _Again." _With that, Xenmas started to walk away. Axel looked at Demyx and winked.

"You and your friends owe me, blondie." With that, Axel started to walk with Xenmas. Roxas, Sora, Hayner, and the rest went up to Demyx.

"Dude,"

"That was close." Hayner finished Pence sentence. Demyx nodded before his eyes went wide.

"Guys..." He gulped. "That was one of the perfects."


	7. Chapter 7

Demyx was nervous. He had personally got one of the perfects in trouble, one of the popular students, and now everyone looked like they were ready to beat him up.

A tap on the shoulder, and Demyx turned around to see Xion standing behind him.

"Don't worry about them or Axel, for that matter." She said, smiling at him. Demyx blinked.

"Try telling them that." He said, pointing at everyone who was glaring at him. Xion glared at said everyone.

"Oi! What the hell are you looking at? There's nothing to see here, people! Move along!" At this, everyone left the room, still glaring at Demyx, mumbling under their breath. Xion rolled here eyes and smiled at Demyx.

"I'll see you guys later." She said before walking with the crowd. Demyx was too busy staring into space when suddenly, a slap was place on the back of his head. He yelped and glared at the person who'd done it, when he realize it was school's bully, Larxene. She sneered.

"Think you've outwitted us, huh? Well, let me tell you something, pipsqueak, you're breaking one of the rules, and I don't like it." She hissed, glaring at the blond. Demyx gulped, chuckling nervously.

"Oh really?" Larxene just glared.

"Better watch your back." She warned before stomping on his toe (again), and walked away. Demyx hissed and had to remind himself that swearing was unattractive. Zexion watched with a raise eyebrow.

"You okay? Sorry if Larxene is acting a bit..."

"Mean?"

"Bitchy." Zexion said, a small smile lit on his face. Demyx then decided he liked Zexion's smile.

"It's alright; can't really tell people how they should act." He said, shrugging. Zexion nodded.

"We should go." He said, pointing towards the Lunch Room's enterance. Demyx chuckled lightly, slightly nervous. He really didn't know why, but when he was around Zexion, he felt his courage slip a little. Butterflies dance happily in his stomach, and his heart speed up a little, but Demyx decided to ignore it.

"Yeah," He said as the two walked. "We should."

"So, what class do you have left?" Zexion asked, out of sheer curiousity. Demyx blinked before he tried to remember what his other class was.

"Hayner's clas; Gym."

"Really? Me too." Demyx then blushed.

"Eh, really?"

"Hm..."

Silence. The two walked in the hallway, busying in their own mind. Well, that's what Demyx thought. He was completely and utterly nervous, and for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say. _If only Hayner and Roxas can see me now, _He thought, grimly. _They'll laugh._

"You're Demyx, right? Xion had mention you at our table." Zexion said, looking at the blond near him. Demyx nodded before paling.

"What did she tell you?" He dared asked.

"Nothing much, just your name and this Roxas person." Zexion shrugged before walking downstairs. "Come on, Gym's this way." He said. Demyx followed. Soon the two reached the Gym and the teacher looked up.

"Hey, Zex! Who's the newbie with you?" He asked.

"Demyx Gardner, he's new to the school." Zexion said. The teacher looked at the blond.

"You run?" He asked. Demyx nodded slightly. The teacher smiled.

"Good, then Zexion, go get change. Here, boy, here's your Gym uniform. Hurry up and get change, we've got alot going on today." With that, the teacher turned around and sighed.

"Seifer! Let go of the boy!" Demyx blinked before looking around his rather tall Gym teacher to see Hayner pinned down by the hips by another boy, whose name is Seifer, apparently. Seifer smirked down at Hayner, who blushed and glared.

"You're lucky teach saved your ass." He said, smirking. Hayner blushed.

"Fuck you!"

"Sounds like a plan, chickenwuss."

"Seifer!"

Seifer sighed and rolled his eyes before moving towards his pack. Hayner glared at the back of the blond. Demyx blinked before following Zexion to the changing room.

Looks like things just got interesting.

* * *

**A/n: Ack! I just realize Gym came BEFORE Lunch, so I just f'd up Demmy's shedule. Oh well. Still more Zemyx go around, so I guess a little change isn't so bad. R&R :D**


	8. Chapter 8

It was during (and after) Gym class that Demyx decided it was an 'Okay, easy to pass' class. Despite the Hayner and Seifer's clash every now and then, Demyx was pretty sure that, even through the worst of it, Gym was a good class to release all of your energy stored and work out until it brought tears to your eyes.

Not to mention having eye candy with a certain bluenette; that always works well.

Of course, though, everything just _couldn't _be that simple, right? No sooner had Gym class ended, both Demyx and Hayner had been cornered by a couple of girls.

"Listen newbie," One girl said, swining her shoulder-length hair around as she glared crystal blue eyes at them. "I don't know who you _think _you are, but Zexion and Seifer belong to _us. _Got it? Stay away from them, freaks!" She said, glaring darkly. Hayner, never the one to back down to anyone, much less a girl, glared right back.

"And I don't know who you think are, but I don't care. As far as I'm concern, you can have them. But, I guess nobody's ever told you; Seifer isn't interested!" He shouted, causing a group of girls to gasp.

"How dare you!" The leader screetched, face flushed. Demyx looked between her and Hayner, hoping and praying to all the gods in the world for Hayner to calm down and realize that punching a girl is not manly, no matter if said girl deserves it or not. Hayner sneered.

"How dare I? How dare you for accusing us for something we have no control over! So, if anybody is a freak, it's you, twinkle toes." The girl blushed, glaring hatefully at the blond.

"Just wait until my Seifer hears this! He won't be happy!" She said, stomping away. Her crew glared at them before following the girl. Demyx sighed.

"So glad no fights broke out." He mumbled. It's not that he can't protect himself, cause he pretty much can and can do it very well (I don't care WHAT you say; Demyx IS a fighter, damn it!), it's just that he hated fighting almost as much as Pence, Olette, Namine, and maybe Sora. I said maybe. Hayner just stared at him.

"Dude, even if one did, you would have handle it." He said as the two walked towards the boy's locker room, unaware of a prank that's about to be pulled.

"Well, yeah, but I rather not fight, Hay, and you know that." Demyx said as he pulled of his shirt and made a grab for his other one. He blinked when he felt nothing but air.

"Um, Hay? Was someone here before?" Demyx asked, looking at Hayner, who was busy searching for something.

"Um...I don't think so, everyone left already. We would have too, if it hadn't been for those girls." Hayner growled as he narrowed his brown eyes. "Damn it, where's my clothes?" He mumbled and Demyx's eyes went wide.

"Yours are missing too?" He asked. Hayner stopped, looking at Demyx with wide eyes.

"Don't tell me..."

Demyx nodded. Hayner sworn.

"Damn it! Those son of a bitches took our clothes!" He yelled, rushing back towards the door, only to find out, it's lock. "Fuck!" Demyx whimpered. He hated pranks; he was always the victim of them during middle and elementary school. Hayner looked at him rubbed his back. "Don't cry, Dem. We'll get out of here." He said, as he pounded and shout with all his might.

Demyx watched through teary eyes and sniffled.

The last prank someone had pulled on him cost him dearly, and Demyx wanted nothing more but to hope this was a nightmare and nothing more. _I hate this school. _He thought, miserably, when suddenly.

"Hayner? Is that you?" Roxas.

"Roxas! Oh thank god, I thought I was going to be screaming forever! Listen, me and Dem are stuck in here and our clothes had seemly 'disappeared'. Do you think you can help us out?" Hayner asked. Roxas, on the other side with Sora and Xion, nodded.

"Sure!"

"You know, I kinda recall seeing some girls giggling and having someone's pair of clothing. I didn't get a good look, but I'm thinking they're undoubfully yours." Xion said, narrowing her eyes. Roxas eyes narrowed.

"Think you can find them and bring them back, while I'll go get the teacher?" He asked in a low voice. Roxas had always lived by the rule 'Never Put Your Hands On A Girl'.

Today, that rule may be broken.

Seeing the hidden rage, Xion nodded and quickly left to find those girls. Roxas turned back towards the door.

"Hey, is Dem okay? After the last prank, I'm pretty sure he's near in tears." He asked. Hayner sighed.

"Yeah, but he'll make through. Just go find the teacher!"

"Right. Sora, stay here, and if anyone ask, just tell them your friends are stuck inside the bathroom." Sora nodded and Roxas was off. Much later, Xion had came back with a handful of clothes.

"I'm back!" She shouted.

"Did you get the clothes?" Hayner asked.

"Yep! I had to beat a couple of girls, though. They refused to tell me where they were hidden." She said, proudly. Hayner chuckled.

"Roxas was right. You _are _cool." He said. Xion smiled, glowing.

"Thanks!" After a minute or so, Roxas came back as well with the teacher. Said teacher shook his head.

"I can't believe those girls would do something like that. Next time, I'll give them extra laps around the Gym." He mumbled before opening the door. Hayner and Demyx looked relieved.

"Oh thank god." Demyx mumbled, shakingly. Sora went up to hug him in comfort as Hayner patted his back.

"You guys better hurry up and changed. You're late for Study Hall." The Gym teacher said. The two boys nodded and went to change. Once done, the five friends started to walk.

"So Study Hall is the Libaray, right?" Roxas asked, looking at Xion. The girl nodded.

"Yep. Come on, I'll show ya." With that, Xion lead the way to Study Hall. Soon, after climbing two flights of stairs, the five made it to the Libaray to see everyone either reading, writing, or talking to their friends. Xion looked up to see her 'friends' waiting for her. "BRB!" She whispered to them before running towards Larxene and them. Demyx blinked.

"B...R...B?"

"Be right back." Hayner said, causing Demyx to blush, embarrassed.

"I know that!" He harshly whispered. Hayner rolled his eyes. Roxas looked around to see Namine, Kairi, Olette, and Pence waving for them.

"Come on." He said, making his towards them. Soon, the others started to follow.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Olette asked, blinking her green eyes.

"Demyx and Hayner were stuck in the boy's locker room as a joke, with their clothing missing." Roxas said, glaring deeply as the girls who'd done it (you can tell because Xion did a number on them) came in, groaning miserably. Everyone stop and stared the girls until Larxene screetched and jumped up and ran towards them. They talked for a while before one of the girls, the leader, pointed towards their group. Larxene narrowed her eyes, and Demyx swear to everything that is holy that she resembles a snake when she'd hissed at them and began walking towards her own group of friends.

"Well, I know your day in this school is numbered." Kairi piped up, smiling all the while. The boys, minus Pence and Sora, glared at the girl.

"Great." Roxas mumbled. Hayner groaned as he hit his head on the table, Sora was looking longinly at Riku (who'd seem to have notice, but ignored him), Demyx carefully eyed Zexion, blushed, and look away.

Oh, the fun they'll have at this school.


	9. Chapter 9

When Study Hall was finished, everyone was desperate to go home, and this included Demyx. But, as fate would have it, things just aren't looking up for our favorite tall blond.

"What do you mean you have detention?" Sora asked, in a angry, but slightly quiet, tone. Demyx chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. Roxas rolled his eyes and informed Sora about it.

"Because Demyx was being childish, and giggled at the teacher's name, Mr. Hammy." He said, and Sora stop and blinked. Then, as Roxas had feared, he giggled as well.

"You guys are idiots." He said. Demyx gaped at him.

"Oh come on! Who the heck would name their child Hammy, anyway? It's a lousy first and last name!"

"Glad you think so, Mr. Demyx." Demyx gulped and turned around to see the teacher glaring at him. Demyx smiled nervously and offered him a soft 'hi'. Mr. Hammy wasn't amused. "You know, I was _just _thinking about letting you go, seeing it's your first day and all, but now I'm reconsidering it. Demyx, you have detention with me. Laugh at that now." And with that, he walked away. Sora blinked.

"For someone whose name is Mr. Hammy, he sure is a hard ass." He said, causing both Roxas and Demyx to stare at him. "What?"

Soon after, Sora and Roxas went home, leaving poor Demmy all by himself. Or, at least, that was until he got a good look at the room and realize that Hayner was also staying for detention.

"Got into a fight with Seifer." He grumbled, glaring heatedly at the table. Demyx blinked.

"Why?" He asked. Hayner shrugged carelessly.

"Don't remember. Just want that jackass to stay away from me." He said, glaring at the beanie wearing boy who was talking to Axel. That's when Demyx remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I gotta give him my thanks." He said out of the blue. Hayner blinked slowly, looking at his blond friend.

"Who?"

"Axel. That redhead guy?"

"Oh, you mean the one who's stalking Roxas?" Demyx sweatdropped.

"I...don't think he's stalking Roxas."

"Dem...the guy pratically follows him everywhere like a lost puppy."

"Doesn't mean he's stalking."

"Obessesive, maybe? Yeah, he's stalking." Hayner comfirmed, before laying his head down and groan miserably. "I hate detention." Demyx shrugged before getting and started to walk over to Axel and Seifer. He was feeling pretty nervous, as he didn't know Axel very well. Maybe he could convince Pence to hack the system and find out more about these...perfects.

"Hey, um, Axel, was it?" Axel looked at Demyx, bored.

"Yeah?" Demyx was nervous.

"J-just wanted to say...thanks for the save at Lunch, and you're right; I do owe you." He said. Axel looked at him for a few more good seconds, and Demyx was wondering if he was going to get beat up. That's when Axel smirked, green eyes glittering.

"Actually, now that I think about it-"

"Red, you're being a freak." Seifer said, smirking. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy who claims territory by beating them up." He mumbled, and Demyx eyes went wide. Territory? They weren't talking about Hayner, were they? "ANYWAYS, yes you do owe, and I think I know the perfect way. You know the blond boy you always hang out, Roxy?"

"Roxas."

"Yeah, him. Tell me _all _that you know so I get him to date me!" This was the part where Demyx panic. He _could _tell Axel everything about Roxas, and hope to whatever god that was listening that Roxas would forgive him, _or, _he won't sell out his best friend, make Axel made, and gets sent to the hospital with major injuries and fatal cuts.

The first option was easy enough, but Roxas' hold grudges, and Demyx really, _really _hoped Roxas wasn't the tye to let go of friends just because of a simple mistake.

"Okay, first, Roxas has a sweet tooth, believe it or not. He likes things such as chocolate and candy. Secondly, Roxas hates _anything _that resembles girly, such as pink or dresses. He's quite a romantic, despite claiming how much he hates romantic things, he hates it when people pick on their friends," Roxas will certainly be after Larxene's blood. "He hates pushy people as well. So, maybe, I dunno, lay off a bit? Anyways, Roxas loves enjoying time with friends, and I'll bet he'll like it alot more if he had a boyfriend to spend time with alone besides friends. He's very protective of his brother, Sora." Oh, Riku had better watch out then. "And he likes to fight only when his friends are in danger or if people piss him off." Demyx said. Axel gave him a blank look.

"But I want to date him!" He whined. Demyx shrugged.

"My advice; don't do anything that'll piss him off, and stop being so pushy. Roxas will warm up to you at his own time, not the other way around." Demyx couldn't help but snicker of how Roxas remind him so much like a girl. Axel sighed.

"Does he like flowers?" Demyx shook his head.

"Allergic. Wouldn't recommend." He said.

"Um, what about money?"

"Are you trying to _bribe _him into dating you? Cause it won't work."

"Love songs?"

"Too cheesy. Roxas may be a romantic at heart, but there are certain things that just won't work, like love songs."

"Love letters?"

"That...might work. But don't write anything stupid. Last time Roxas had a love letter, he'd ripped it to shreds because it was too cheesy and slightly stupid."

"Chocolate?"

"I just said he has a sweet tooth!"

"Alright, sheesh!" Axel paused. "Does he have anyone in past that I should know about?" Demyx shook his head.

"No, as far as I'm concern, Roxas never dated anyone. Mostly because he hates people." Axel gave him a blank look.

"He...hates people?"

"Yes. Very emo, sometimes." Seifer laughed.

"Sounds just like Zexion! Those two would make good friends!" At the mention the bluenette, Demyx blushed and Axel took notice of this and grin.

"You like Zexy, don't you?" Demyx's blush deepen.

"N-no! I-I mean, he's cute and all, but...he's weird. I don't think he'll like me very much." He said, blushing even more. Axel bust out laughing, causing everyone else to stare at him with narrowed eyes. Axel didn't care.

"I knew it! Zexion was acting weird all day, and it's because of you!" He said, grinning cheekily. Demyx blushed as his heart pounded against his rib cage. He was weird...because of him? Does that mean...? "That's it, you and your friends are coming to our party next Saturday, no matter what Larxene says!" Demyx eyes went wide.

"Um..."

Suddenly the bell run, meaning detention was over, and Axel and Seifer stood up.

"See you at the party! Wait, what's your name?"

"D-demyx..." Demyx stuttered, trying to catch up with today's events. Axel smirk.

"See you at the party, D-demyx." He and Seifer laughed just as Hayner walked up to him, glaring at the blond boy walking with Axel, before looking up.

"You okay? They didn't threaten you, did they?" Demyx nodded and before he could take a step, he suddenly felt lighter then he was before. "Dem? Demyx? Are you okay?" Hayner's voice sounded far away too.

Demyx hit the ground before he even knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

Demyx groaned, head pounding, before cracking one eye open to see Hayner, Roxas, Sora, Namine, and Kairi staring at him with worry eyes.

"What happened?" He croaked.

"You fainted. I had to call your mother, who said she'll be running late tonight, and she called Leon and Cloud instead." Hayner said, just as Demyx started to get up.

"So, in other words, I'm home?" He asked, as Namine shoved a glass of water in his face. Demyx thanked her before drinking it. Hayner and Roxas nodded.

"Hay told us what happened." Roxas said, before narrowing his eyes at the blond, who fiddle with the empty glass in his hand. "What did Axel do to you?" He asked. Demyx eyes went wide before shaking his head.

"N-nothing. He just...invited us to a party is all." He said. He didn't forget to mention he and Axel had a very good conversation about him; he just didn't want to.

"That's it?" Hayner said, raising an eyebrow. Demyx nodded.

"What time is the party? And where is it?" Sora asked, sucking on a lollipop that seemly came out of nowhere. Demyx was about to ask where he got it, but thought better of it and answered his question instead.

"I don't know. I meant to ask him, but detention was already over." He said. Namine sighed.

"Well, at least you're okay." She said before hugging her brother. "You scared me." Demyx chuckled slightly.

"It's not like I was dying, or anything." At Namine's sad, kick-puppy look, Demyx quickly assured her. "But I promise, I'll try to speed up the healing process." Namine just sighed.

"Well, now that Demmy didn't lose his brain-"

"Hey!"

"We should go meet Pence and Olette for some Sea-Salt Ice cream." Hayner said. Roxas quickly nodded and looked at Demyx.

"You wanna come, or do you want to stay here?" He asked. Demyx looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Duh! Why would you even ask that?" Roxas shrugged as the teens started to leave the house.

"Just thought you wanted to rest, is all. Hayner said you hit your head pretty hard." He said just as Demyx locked the door and began walking to Sandlot. The gang was silent with the exception of Kairi and Namine, who'd been giggling and talking away since they left the house. Demyx was inwardly happy; Nami was the shy one of their family, so it was nice to see her with someone, even if that someone was another girl.

Just as Demyx was beginning to embrace the peace, despite Kairi and Namine's chattering and Sora and Roxas's bickering, a voice called out to him.

"Hey, it's Demyx!" Demyx frozed as the group stopped and stared.

It was the perfects; Axel, Riku, Zexion, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu.

"Ah great. Can't we have one day without seeing these creeps?" Hayner whispered harshly, causing Roxas to shrug. The group decided to go see what they want.

"Still coming to the party?" Axel asked, smirking at Roxas, who blushed, glared, and looked away. Hayner down right snarled when Seifer smirked at him, and Sora blushed when he caught the eye of Riku. Demyx shrugged.

"I guess...no one else have a problem, right?" He said, looking at his friends. They didn't say anything, so Demyx took this as a sign. Axel smiled big.

"Good!" Then he turned his attention to Roxas. "Hiya, Roxy."

Roxas didn't even look at him.

"Would it kill you to leave us alone?" Hayner asked, narrowing his eyes at them. Seifer raise an eyebrow.

"What's the fun in that?" He asked. Hayner hissed, but didn't say anything. Demyx sighed at Hayner's temper, and looked at Zexion. He shyly waved at the blue haired male, but said male didn't pay attention. Demyx was slightly disappointed, but he didn't let this discourage him.

"We should be going. Olette and Pence, Sea-Salt Ice cream, remember?" Kairi said, raising an eyebrow. Axel blinked and smiled.

"You eat those too?" He asked, and Roxas' head snapped up.

"Uh, yeah? Doesn't anybody?" Hayner asked, raising an eyebrow. Axel shrugged.

"We were just getting some. I'll pay for yours." He said, and before one could protest, Axel left the scene. The others behind didn't say anything, leaving them in akaward silence. Roxas coughed in his hand.

"I'm gonna go with Axel. To make sure he doesn't buy the wrong kind." He said, and ran towards Axel. Demyx was smiling slightly at Roxas when-

"You struggle?" Hayner asked, narrowing his eyes at Seifer. The blond blink before looking at dirty blond.

"Yeah, so?"

"Fight me." Hayner said. Seifer smirk.

"Sure. When?"

"The day after the party. I wanna how good you really are." Hayner said, glaring at the beanie wearing boy. Seifer shrugged, shoving his hands inside the pocket of his trench coat.

"If I can beat you throughout the school, I say pretty well." Hayner's eyebrow twitched, and clench his teeth as he bit his tongue.

"We'll see next Sunday." Seifer winked at him.

"It's a date, then." He said, causing Hayner to blush, but didn't say anything. Once again, it was akaward silence and before Demyx could give thought about this situation, he heard footsteps and he looked to see Axel, Roxas, Olette, and Pence.

"Here." Roxas said, giving them their ice cream. With a nod of thanks, the group decided to leave right there and then when

"Hey, where ya going?" Axel asked.

"To the Clock Tower." Pence said, still eating his ice cream. Riku raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" Olette shrugged.

"It's usually where we go when we want to catch the sunset. Which reminds me, come on guys, we're about to miss it!" And with that, the group started to run uphill towards the Clock Tower. The perfects watched with interest.

"They're weird, y'know?"

"Strange." Fuu said, nodding in agreement. Seifer and Axel shrugged, as Riku eyed Sora.

"I don't know," Axel said, eating his ice cream. "I think they are okay."

"And that's mainly because you want to date Roxas."

"And he said 'yes'." Axel smirked, happy with himself in getting Roxas to date. Riku's eyes went wide before chuckling slightly.

"You sly dog." Axel's smirk grew.

"I know." Seifer shook his head.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys around, okay?" The others nodded as he, Rai, and Fuu left. Axel looked at Zexion.

"So, I now know what your deal is." He teased, green eyes lightening up. Zexion raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yep. You like Demyx!" Zexion blinked before looking at the redhead.

"And just where did you get that information?"

"I guessed. You like Demyx, Demyx likes you, etc, etc... Bet I can hook you two up." Axel said just as Riku started laughing. This time, Zexion humored him and smile.

"You think?"

"Yeah! In fact, I'll bet at the end of this school year, you and Dem would be a happy couple." Zexion raise an eyebrow, amused to no end.

"Uh huh..."

"I'm serious! You're looking at a natural-born match-maker here!"

"Says the guy who nearly stalks a blond to get him to date him."

"He said yes, okay?" Riku couldn't stop laughing, which made Axel even madder. "Oh, shut up! You can't talk, Ku, because you're too nervous to date Sora!" Riku smirked.

"Not nervous; just don't want to get beat up by an overprotective brother. Soon, though, I'll asked the little brunette out. Without your help." Axel pouted.

"Fuck you guys, I'm going home." And with that, the tall redhead actually did go home. Zexion chuckled quietly as Riku tried to catch up, mocking the redhead.

Now Zexion knew why he hung around; they proved quite an entertainment.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, how were they?" Olette was the first to ask, looking at the boys. Said boys shifted uncomfortably.

"They were...okay." Demyx started.

"Kind of quiet if you ask me." Kairi said, shrugging her shoulders. Olette 'humpf'ed before nodding to herself.

"Yep, they are so into you." She said, causing Hayner, Demyx, Sora, and Roxas to choke on their ice cream. Meanwhile, Kairi squealed, blue eyes shining.

"I know, right? You should have been there. Hayner had asked Seifer out on a date!" She said, just as Roxas looked at his best friend, eyes wide.

"Dude!"

"I-it was not a date!" Hayner said, blushing brightly.

"From what I saw and heard, Axel had asked Roxas out on a date, and Roxas said yes!" Olette said, smiling big time. This time, the role had been switched, and now Hayner was looking at his blushing friend with wide eyes.

"Dude yourself!"

"Wasn't your advice to say yes, anyway?"

"But you're being a hypocrite, hypocrite!" Hayner said, finger pointed towards Roxas. Roxas rolled his eyes just as the girls continued talking.

"I also saw the way Demmy looked at the silver and blue haired guy." Kairi said and both Roxas and Hayner looked at Demyx, who'd blushed a deep red. "I think he likes him." Kairi continued in a stage whisper. Olette nodded.

"So that leaves Sora. Who does Sora like?"

"Riku Tailsmen, the younger son of Sephiroth Tailsmen." At the mention of Riku, Sora eyes went wide and nearly dropped his ice cream.

"W-why are you talking about us as if we're not here?" Roxas asked, now afraid. Kairi and Olette looked at him before looking at each other and giggled.

"Because we're both yaoi fangirls!" They said, before laughing their ass off at the deep red that had taken over every boy's face.

"Nami is, too. Right, Nami?" Kairi said. The blonde girl blushed and nodded shly.

"This is the perfect time to bring in Yuffie." Olette said, and Kairi gasped.

"OMG, did you know that Yuffie is going out with Rikku? I never thought I'd see the day." She said. Olette cocked her head to the side.

"I thought Yuffie was going out with what's his name? Vincent?" Kairi nodded.

"That's what I thought, too, before realizing Vincent was with Cid. Yuffie had been so heartbroken. She's been crushing on the vampire ever since. But, our favorite hyper ninja isn't hyper for nothing. She's now dating Rikku." Kairi said, and the boys were horrified with what they'd heard.

"How do you know these things?" Hayner squealed, but also sounding manly at that. Yeah, you keep thinking that Hayner.

"We're also fan of yuri. We don't judge." Kairi said, nodding to the self-proclaim statement. Namine blushed and nodded. Olette smiled big time. Even Pence was wondering what was going through the girls mind.

"But back to the problem. Who's the silver and blue haired person that captured Demmy's heart?" Olette asked. Kairi ponder about this.

"I don't know. We need more info; having gay friends _are _benfital to research." She said as Olette nodded.

"Cloud should know; Yuffie and Tifa had been dogging him from the start the moment he'd met Leon." Olette said. Kairi bust out laughing.

"Didn't I ever told you about the time Yuffie tried to get Leon and Cloud together? It was a very funny experince." She said, giggling. Olette shook her head.

"Tell me that another time. Right now, we have a crisis on our hands! Our favorite gay boys," This earned her several 'hey's "Are crushing big time on the perfects who has yet to make a move!"

"B-but, Hayner and Roxas already have a date." Namine said. Oletter shook her head.

"That's only a minor step in comparsion to what we have in plan. Soon, though, our boys will have their boyfriends, and the world will be a happy place!" Kairi said, laughing evilly. Olette soon joined her while Namine looked over at her brother and smiled sheepishly.

Demyx just _knew _someone was going to die.

"First things first! Info! 'Lette, can you ask your boyfriend to hack into the school system and get the perfects data." Kairi said, and Olette nodded before looking at her boyfriend with sparkly green eyes. Pence whimpered.

"Please, 'Lette. Not here." The usual clueless boy said, blushing in embarassement. This didn't stop the brown haired girl.

"Pleeeeaaasseee, Pence. Do us and the world a favor by hacking into the system. Please. I'll whatever you like afterwards." She said. Pence knew his defense was falling.

"Whatever I like?"

"Promise."

Pence sighed.

"Okay." Olette squealed as the boys gawked.

"Yes!"

"NO!"

There was no mistaking it; someone really _was _going to die.


	12. Chapter 12

"I know you're just trying to help, 'Lette, but...seriously?" Demyx asked as they watched Pence do his magic and hacked into the system, and try to find the perfect's data. Olette rolled her green eyes.

"Come on, it's not like you weren't thinking of it either." She said, staring at the blond, who blushed.

"Well...yeah, but your reason and my reason for hacking into the system is different!"

"Different how! I'm doing you a favor. Besides, it's not like once you get the info, I want you to change into a more likable character. That's not what us fangirls do." She said, as Kairi nodded. Demyx open his mouth to speak when Hayner shook his head.

"It's best not to agrue with her. You'll never win." He said and Demyx sighed. Suddenly a loud beep was heard and the teens turned around to see it was the computer.

"You guys, I got it!" And with this being said, the teens run up to the screen.

"What? Did you find them?" Sora asked, and Pence nodded.

"Yep, it's all here." Then he turned to his girlfriend. "You owe me. I almost got caught because of you." Olette shrugged.

"Sea-Salt Ice Cream?" Pence nodded and the two left. "Tell me all about it, Kairi!" The redhead nodded before turning towards the computer screen.

"Lets see, lets start with your man, Hayner." She said, and Hayner blushed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we're not going on a date!" Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Seifer Almasy; Age nineteen, lives alone, part gang member, part Struggle fighter, and the town's Disciplinary Committee. As Pence said earlier, Seifer isn't very hard to find. If you want to find him, go down Sandlot and you'll find him, Rai, and Fuu there, practicing Struggle. He was brought here in Twilight Town by his mother, but then his mother suddenly 'disappeared', living Seifer to live alone for nearly eighteen years. There is no record for his father, and that's about it." She said.

"No record on his father?" Sora blinked. Kairi shrugged.

"We are not to snoop for anything else but this type of information. Anyways, you're next, Sora." Sora blinked, blushing hotly.

"M-me?"

"Riku Tailsmen; Age nineteen, lives with his father, Sephiroth Tailsmen, and three of his brothers, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, cousins with Zexion Ienzo, your crush, Demyx, no mother. Riku is usually around him, Seifer, Axel Sinclair, and Xion. Riku came from Destiny Island before moving here to Twilight. He doesn't do much, in fact, he might be what you consider as a loner, but Riku isn't all that bad. Lives on the far side of the town." Kairi said.

"That's...not really much info, is it?" Roxas asked. Kairi shrugged.

"It's what on the internet. Anyways, moving on. Axel Sinclair; Age eighteen, younger brother of Reno Sinclair, a pyro, no mother or father. Hangs around with Riku, Seifer, and Zexion. Axel is your typical 'go with the flow' type of guy. A partier, of course, and you'll know him when he says this catchphrase; 'A-X-E-L, Axel. Got it memorized?'. Being a pryo, Axel has a short-temper, which means, pissing him off will leave you a life-changing experiece. AKA, setting your house on fire, setting your car on fire, or just setting anything flamable on fire." Demyx eyes went wide before looking at Roxas.

"Dude, you're dating a criminal!" Roxas blushed, looking away. Hayner shrugged.

"I think the pyro in Axel blances out the violence in Roxas." He said, even when Roxas punched in the shoulder.

"Says the guy who is a masochist for Seifer's sadist." Hayner glared at the blond, who'd smiled cheekly. Kairi rolled her eyes before looking back at the screen.

"Last, but not least, Zexion Ienzo. Age; sixteen, cousins with Riku, a genius who's into books, dislikes people, very quiet, tends to keep to himself. Have both parents, who usually is working late, plans to go to Heartless Collage, which is in the World That Never Was-"

"What a weird name for a city." Roxas, for once, agreed with his brother.

"Well, anyway, he, like Riku, doesn't do very much. Not much of a partier, unlike Axel, and tends to stay home on a late night Saturday." Kairi finished. The boys looked at her, curious.

"So, now what?"

"Get to know each other, duh." She said, folding her arms. The boys eyes went wide.

"Um, how about no?" Hayner said. Roxas agreed.

"If you haven't notice, the school hates us. And that's mainly because of them." He said, pointing towards the screen. Kairi shook her head.

"There's always going to be a problem with love, but are you really gonna let those posers take what's yours?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the boys. They gulped.

"Kai, listen to me. Again, I know you want to help, but...really? This isn't the way to go." Demyx said. Kairi sighed.

"You're not listening to me." She said before looking at Demyx. "Listen, I'm only giving you a push. That is all. What happens after this, is because of the chain events. I'm only giving you this information because I don't want you guys to hook up and be surprise by their actions. If you dig a little deeper because you're so close, then fine. But I'm just doing my job."

"And what's that? Playing match-maker?" Hayner asked, sarcastically.

"Actually, yes. But in the meantime, me and the rest of the girls wants to see some action, and we're gonna get it, with or without my help." The feisty redhead said before grabbing Namine's hand. "Anyways, me and Nami are going out. I promise I'll bring her back home around 8, okay?" Demyx nodded and the two females left their little hiding spot. Roxas sighed.

"So...what now?" He asked. Demyx shrugged.

"I sorta like to try this 'dating' thing with Riku." Sora said, blushing. Hayner grunted.

"Maybe if he wasn't such a jerk, I would too." Hayner said.

"Give Seifer a chance, Hayner. You may like him." Roxas said. Hayner still grunted, not really wanting to admit he likes Seifer and would actually date him.

"What about you, Dem?" Demyx bit his lip.

"If you guys are on board, then so am I." He said.

"Then it's settle. We should ask the perfects out."


	13. Chapter 13

When Demyx got home, he was greeted by a happy Golden Retriver. He smiled, bending down low to rub its head.

"Hiya, Lucky, hiya boy. Did ya miss me? I miss you too, yes I did." The Golden Retriver, dubbed Lucky, barked happily, tail wagging, before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Demmy? Is that you?" His mother called out, looking at her older son. Demyx smiled and went into the kitchen to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"Hi mom." Mrs. Gardner sighed before hugging the daylights out of the blond.

"Oh god, when Hayner told me about your little pass out in school, I was worried! You're not hurt, are you?" She asked, checking out for injuries. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I'm fine! I just need some rest. It's been a long day." He said. Mrs. Gardner nodded.

"I understand. Well, why don't you go take a nap? I'll wake you when dinner's ready." She said. Demyx sighed and began walking upstairs, with Lucky in tow. This was when he remember something.

"Mom! Nami's with Kairi! She's says she'll be back at 8!"

"Okay dear!"

With a nod to himself, Demyx went into his room and lay down. He wasn't kidding; his head really did hurt and it was probably because he's been with Kairi for so long. Oh, the girl is fine, he just hated when someone decides to 'help' him for something they didn't understand.

_Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. _He thought, yawning before closing his eyes. Moments later, and Demyx was squirming and rolling around in his bed.

"No...please...please..."

_Demyx could hear laughter, but he couldn't pinpoint where it came from._

_"Look at the water freaky."_

_"Why does Roxas and Sora hang out with him?"_

_"Eh, he's probably desperate for a friend." _

_Demyx whimpered as the mean voices grew louder and louder._

_"What, you gonna cry water baby?"_

_"This is exactly why Zexion doesn't like you, you little brat!"_

_At the mention of Zexion, Demyx frozed. Looking up, he'd realize he wasn't alone and was staring up at the face Larxene, who'd smirked._

_"Did you really think you're speical? Because you caught Zexion's attention?" She sneered, glaring spitfully at the blond. Demyx started to shake, tears threatening to spill._

_"N-no."_

_"Face it, water baby. Zexion doesn't like you. At least, not after what you and your friends done." She said. Demyx eyes went wide._

_"W-what are you talking about?" Larxene's arm suddenly launch, and Demyx came face to face with the blonde girl. Ocean green eyes clashed from vibrate green blue._

_"Don't play dumb. Your little friends decided to hack the system, why, I don't know, but do know this, Zexion and along with the rest of his friends, won't be happy." She said, before pushing the blond down. She laughed and walk away, and suddenly, the dream ended._

Demyx woked up, panting heavily, cold sweat pouring down his face. _What the freak? What kind of dream is that? _His mind wonder. He looked at the time and realize he had only a minute left before dinner was done. Suddenly there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Demyx? Are you alright?" It was Namine.

"Um, sure?" He answered before getting up and open the door, blinking at his little sister. "How was your date?" He asked. Namine smiled shyly.

"It was great. Look what Kairi brought me." She said, holding up a pink, glittering scetchbook.

"A notebook? That's lousy present." Demyx said, and Namine giggled.

"Demyx, I'm an artist, so for me, it's the best present I could ever have." She said, blushing a little. Demyx smiled, ruffling up the petite's blonde hair.

"I know." He said as the two walked downstairs. Their mother smiled, setting down the plates.

"Alright, why don't we all sit down and have a nice chat?" She said. The two gave her a smile as they did what they were told. Even when Demyx was the one chatting away, the dream he had was not that far from his mind.

_But what does it mean?_


	14. Chapter 14

After dinner, Demyx had decided to call quits early and went to bed. Namine and Mrs. Gardner watched with worried eyes.

"Are you okay, Demmy-kins?" Mrs. Gardner asked, causing her older son to blush red.

"Mom! Stop calling me that! And yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired is all." He said. Mrs. Gardner frowned.

"But you've been sleeping all day! That's it, I'm taking you to the doctors. Maybe that head injury did more then I thought." Demyx rolled his eyes. _Oh geeze, mom, nice way to tell your kid that he's stupid. _He thought before walking away up to the bathroom to take a shower. During the shower, Demyx's mind began to wonder.

_What did that dream mean? Was it a warning? If it was, then...what about? Larxene said something about us looking up information about the perfects from the internet. Does it mean...she knew?_

Shaking his head, Demyx dismissed the notion and continued to wash himself. Once done, he headed off to bed, in hopes that the nightmare wouldn't come back. It didn't, thankfully. The next day came by, and Demyx found himself waking up from a text.

**Me, Rox, & Sor r goin out 2night. Want 2 cum?**

**-Hayner**

Demyx quickly replied.

**Where?**

**-Demyx**

**2 c cars 2.**

**-Hayner**

Demyx rolled his eyes at this.

**Really? Who picked out the movie?**

**-Demyx**

**Sora, ur counterpart, dumbass**

**-Hayner**

Now that was just insulting.

**Hey!**

**-Demyx**

**LOL! B ready when 6 rolls around.**

**-Hayner**

Demyx sighed before getting up from his bed and started to get dress. Once this was done, he went downstairs only to be greeted by man, who was taller then Demyx, hair a brighter blond color, and equally green-blue eyes. Demyx frozed as the man began walking towards him.

"Hey son! Come and give your dad a hug!" He said. Demyx smiled, an unease feeling rolling around in his stomach.

"Hey...dad." He said as he was pulled into a hug. Demyx tried his best not to squirm under the touch. His dad smiled that big, cheesy, and completely fake smile of his.

"Wow, you've grown. You were only a baby the last time I've saw you!"

_So, what kept you from seeing me grow? That whore of yours? _Demyx shook his head to get rid of this dark thought. He was the nice one, besides Sora, in the group. He wasn't allow to think like this.

"Um yeah. I gotta go, my friends are waiting for me." He said, but before he could even move, his father grabbed him by the arm.

"Now, wait a minute. I just came back from an important bussiness trip_," A.K.A from fucking around with every hot women in sight_. "And I wanted to see how my family is doing_." We're doing just fine, thank you. Besides, we're not your family ever since you'd walked out on us_.

"Erh, yeah, I'm kinda running late. It will be okay if we can about this later?" Demyx asked. Mr. Gardner shook his head.

"No, no. We are family, and families don't skip out on one another_," Fucking hypocrite_. Demyx was this close to punching his own father in the face, and he didn't like violence! "So tell me, how's life in your new school?" He asked as the two sat down and talked.

"Erh. Fine. It's sorta better then the last one_." Yeah, only because Zexion hadn't been there. _

"New friends, I hope_?" No; just more enemies._

"I guess. I met a girl name Xion."

"OH! A girl, you say? Is she pretty_?" Oh yeah, because you aren't in my life you don't know that I'm gay and totally have the hots for someone else._

"She is, but we're not like that."

"Oh, so, is there another girl you have eyes on?" _No, because I don't like girls. They are icky and mean. For example; Larxene._

"No. Not yet." _Nor will I ever._

"Oh I getcha; saving up for the right moment. Such a romantic person my son is, just like his mother!" _This should be a sign. A boy acting like his mother? Come on, dad, I know even YOU can pick that up! Maybe this is where I get my slight stupid gene from._

"Something like that." Demyx said, smiling nervously. Mr. Gardner smiled.

"Well, make sure you 'wow' her! Any girl would be lucky to have someone like you." He said. Demyx laughed akwardly before getting up and heading out the door. Now outside and walking, Demyx sighed.

"It's not like I completely hate him for what he'd done," He said to himself. "I just he'd understand that coming back into your son's life after how many years apart? Yeah, you're better off on your own." What Demyx had failed to realize was that Zexion was right behind him when he'd heard the self conversation.

"Dad problems?"

"GAH!" Demyx swirled himself around to come face to face with blue and silver haired male. _I'm beginning to like those colors. _"Um, how did you know?"

"You were talking to yourself. And I'm guessing it's your dad, considering you said 'he' instead of 'she'." Demyx blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh...well...yeah. My dad just came back today, and already, he's on my case about my relationship with girls." He said. Zexion raise an eyebrow.

"You gay?"

"Yes."

"Your dad doesn't know?"

"Yep."

"Well, that'll go down peacefully." Zexion said, sarcastically. Demyx groaned in dispair.

"I know. It's bad enough people in our school hates me, but if they and my dad finds out I'm gay, I'm gonna have to leave Twilight Town." He said. Zexion tried his best not to let that imagine bother him as much as it did.

"Don't beat yourself up; I'm better sure Axel wouldn't mind taking you in, if your dad was to ever found out about this." The book reader said. Demyx groaned again.

"He'll make sure I'm leaving; trust me. It may not seem much, but my dad has anger issues that pale in comparsion to Larxene." At this, Zexion chuckled quietly. "Say, what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Meeting up with Xion and Riku. You?"

"Movies with Roxas, Sora, and Hayner."

"What movie are you going to see?"

"Cars 2."

"Really? Heard the movie was lame." Zexion said, shrugging. Demyx gaped at him.

"LAME? Cars 2 isn't lame! Not that I would know, but still, NO movie is lame!"

"Unless it's that stupid Fred movie." Demyx laughed at that before gasping at the time.

"Crap, I have to go! Hope I can see you around more, Zexion!" The blond said before rushing towards Sandlot. Zexion watched silently as the blond ran.

"Yeah," He said, going back to his little book in hand. "Me too, Dem."


	15. Chapter 15

Walking down passed the alley, Demyx spotted his friends waiting for him near the movie threater.

"Hey guys!" He yelled, running towards him.

"It's about time you showed up. What took you so long?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow. Demyx shrugged sheepishly.

"Dads and their rotten timing." He said.

"You mean that no good, dirty two-timer is back?" Hayner asked, brown eyes narrowing. Roxas nudge him in the gut.

"Hayner!"

"It's okay, Roxas. I'm use to it." Demyx said before nodding. "Apparently, someone told him about my movement to a new school, so he just wanted to check in." He said as the friends began walking into the building. Hayner snorted.

"Check in my ass. He wants to ruin you, Dem! Don't do it!"

"Hayner!" Demyx laughed before sighing. "Honestly, though, I'm not upset. It's okay, I understand." _Yeah, understand that girls that you don't know and have slept with are more important then family. _He silently thought before forcing a small smile on his face. The others knew whatever Demyx was thinking wasn't good so they decided to drop the subject.

"Well, how about that movie?" Sora said in his cheerful voice.

"I cannot believe you picked Cars 2." Hayner said in a dull voice, giving Sora a blank stare. Sora pouted.

"Hey, Cars 2 is an awesome movie!"

"Really? And you know this how?"

"We've watched it before, not that bad, really." Roxas answered. Hayner blinked before giving Sora a weird stare.

"And you want to watch it again, because...?"

"It's just that awesome."

Insert Facepalm here.

Hayner sighed as the group enter the theater.

"Anybody want something?" Roxas asked, looking back at his friends and brother. Everyone turned to each other before shrugging.

"We're good." Hayner said, Demyx nodded. Sora began opening his mouth when Roxas glared at him.

"No, you're NOT getting anymore candy!" Sora pouted and the teens began moving along to see Cars 2. Unforunately, they were early enough to see previews so they decided to play a few games while they were waiting.

"Ha, I'm totally kicking ass!" Hayner said, as he and Sora were playing a shooting game. Roxas rolled his eyes at his other blond friend.

"Don't let it get to your head. Sora and I can still beat you in Struggle." Hayner glared at Roxas as Demyx and Sora began to laugh.

"Whatever." He mumbled. Demyx smiled before looking at the time.

"You guys the movie's about to start soon." He said as Sora and Hayner stopped playing.

"We should go then." Roxas said as the group began walking towards the room again. That's when Demyx stopped and started to walk the other way, catching the other's attention.

"I'll be back, just need to use the restroom." He said. The others nodded and walked into the movie theater. With Demyx, he was heading to one of the open stalls when suddenly, three boys came in and sneered.

"Hey look guys, it's one of the losers at our school." A boy with purpleish-black hair said. Another one, who could rival as Seifer's mini-me, nodded and grinned evilly as well.

"Lets get 'im, boss." The pipesqueak said, and soon began crowding the tall blond. Demyx took a step back, fear pulsing through his vains when the door to bathroom open again, revealing a tall, silver haired male with purple eyes. The older gave the boys a blank stare.

"Just what on Earth are you doing?" He asked, looking at the punks. Said punks shrugged, looking at their victim with evil eyes, before turning back to the adult.

"Nothing Mr. Sezter sir." The three wannabe said, with innocent smiles. The male, Sezter, or, Mr. Sezter in this case, didn't buy it.

"Riiight. I think it's best for you to leave the poor boy alone. Like, now." The boys groaned quietly, glaring at Demyx with all their might, before leaving. "You okay, young man? Lucky my good furtune lead me here, as it had told me a young boy like yourself would be in trouble." The silver haired male said, and Demyx nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks mister." Sezter nodded before leaving the stalls. Demyx quickly made use of the bathroom before meeting up with his friends. Looking around the dark room, he spotted Sora and the others in the fifth row and quickly and quietly made his way down.

"You're just in time." Sora whispered to him with a childish grin that was purely Sora's. Demyx rolled his eyes and began watching the movie. Four and a half hours later, the movie had ended.

"See? Wasn't Cars 2 great?" The brunette of the group asked when they left. The rest sighed.

"Not great, but not that bad, really." Roxas said.

"Honestly? I liked it. I wonder why Cars 2 had a bad rep for being the worse movie in 2010?" Hayner wondered. Demyx scoffed.

"Can't you tell? The critics of the movie never had a childhood, so they'll bash anything childlike." The taller of the group said. Hayner snickered.

"If that's the case, then they should have rated Avatar: The Last Airbender as a horrorible remake of the cartoon verison."

"I'm still pissed that Katara isn't actually Katara, but some white chick that like looks like her." Demyx pointed out.

"I just hate anything that is the remake of the original. It's dumb to bring back the past, espiecally if you can't exactly get the past right." Roxas said. The group nodded.

"Yeah. Whinnie The Pooh wasn't all that great either." Sora sighed as they continued to walk.

"Ice cream anyone?" Hayner asked, pointing at the Sea Salt Ice Cream stand.

"Sure why not? We still have some sun light left. Maybe we should go to Sunset Hill and watch the Sunset?" Roxas said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sora said and the four friends began making their way to the tunnels.

"It's easier then catching the train." Demyx commented.

"Much cheaper too." Hayner agreed.

"And especially when we eat Sea Salt Ice Cream all day long." Roxas said, taking a bite out of his ice cream for an example. Everyone laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

The four soon made their way to Sunset Terrance, ice cream in hand.

"Come on. We got a bit of an hour left before the sun goes down." Roxas said as they manage to climb up the hill to see the sunset. When they got there, they sat on the bench, eating their ice cream. Demyx was in deep thought as he watched the sunset, ignoring everyone.

_Demyx couldn't help but stare. He was so beautiful, he thought, blushing slightly. Zexion stared at the blond and smiled shyly._

_"W-what did you say?" Demyx asked, looking at the bluette. Zexion chuckled, causing the blond to blush even more._

_"I said, would you like to dance with me?" He said, the blue eye that made Demyx fall in love with him sparkling. Demyx felt himself smile._

_"Sure." With that, Zexion took his hand and began slow dancing with the blond. Demyx couldn't stop blushing when he felt Zexion's hand on his back._

_"Dem?" Demyx hummed and closed his eyes._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Dem?"_

_"Demmy?"_

_"Dem?"_

_"DEMYX!"_

Demyx open his eyes as he stared at his friends, only to find them gone. He looked up to see them going down the hill.

"Dem, the sun's gone, come on." Sora said. Blushing lightly at his daydream, Demyx got up and began walking with his friends.

"Dude, what were you thinking about that made you space out?" Hayner asked, though, was only paying attention to the road. Demyx bit his lip.

"Nothing, really. Just about school." He lied. Roxas looked at him.

"What about school? We're going back to it tomorrow." The blond said. Demyx sighed.

"I know, but Larxene-"

"Don't worry about her, Dem. She can't do anything to ya." Hayner said, smirking.

"But she's got the whole school against us!" He cried out.

"Correction; the _perfects _got the whole school against us, not just Larxene." He said, before frowning, a serious glint in his eyes. "Still, though. I hate that damn bitch. We should get rid of her."

"But you know what she said! If we do anything to her, she'll hurt us!" Sora said, fear entering his eyes. Roxas narrowed his eyes at that.

"She said _what?"_

"She didn't say anything like that," Demyx said, glaring softly at Sora. "But she _did _threaten us."

"She WHAT?" Hayner stopped and stare at the brunette and the blond. Sora and Demyx shifted nervously, as Roxas glared at them.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't want you to worry. Or get in trouble. Please Roxas, Hayner. Stay out of trouble." Demyx begged. Hayner narrowed his eyes.

"But she's nothing, but trouble! And if she's giving you hell, I'd say we should give her a taste of her own medacine." He said. Roxas sighed.

"Fine, we won't. But, if she does anything else to you, I don't care if Larxene is a girl or not, I'm gonna kill her." He hissed. Both Sora and Demyx gulped.

"Right..."

And with that, both blonds walked away. Demyx turned to Sora.

"We are _so _in trouble if Hayner or Roxas does anything to Larxene." He said. Sora shrugged.

"I think its time to give Larxene what she deserves. But don't worry Demy, Roxas will protect us!" The brunette said, smiling happily. Demyx sighed.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of."


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Demyx had decided to walk to school, in hopes to avoid any conflict that may happen if he got to school early. While walking, he notice Zexion walking on the other side of the street. He smiled.

"Zexion!" Zexion looked up, blinking when he saw the blond walking towards him.

"Hello Demyx." He said. Demyx smiled lightly.

"Care to walk with me?" The blond asked. Zexion shrugged and the two began walking again. Just as they started, Demyx decided to hold a conversation. "So, what have you been up to?" Zexion looked at him.

"I've been studying for an upcoming test. It'll determind rather or not I'm going to collage." He said. Demyx smiled lightly.

"Let me guess, Heartless Collage?" He said. Zexion raise an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. My father wants me to go there too." He lied, though, frowing at the mention of his father. Zexion stared at him for a bit.

"You know Heartless Collage one of the toughest collages to get into, right?" The bluette male said. Demyx shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's why I'm planning to go to Altantic City for collage. Much cheaper and much easier." He said as he thought about his first collage chose.

Altantic City was home to the waters; the beach, the pools, you name it, they got it. They also had beatiful sunsets, and cool air nights that were usually lighted up from the city's lights, and the stars themselves. Demyx had always wanted to go there, it was baiscally like a second home to him, but he never had enough money to actually _go._

"Huh. That's like four hours away from The World That Never Was on a plane." Zexion said, though, sullen. Demyx thought he saw a spark of sour disappointment, but just as quick as it came, the look disappeared.

"Yeah. I just want to leave this place and never return. I've never had good memories of it, anyway." The blond said, pouting slightly as he remember his lonely, and slightly depressing childhood. Zexion didn't say anything for a moment.

"Me too." Demyx blinked before looking at the shorter man. For a brief moment, Demyx could feel a connection between him and Zexion, but that quickly faded when they reached school.

"I'm going to go find my friends. See ya in first period." Demyx said before scouting off into the crowd. He looked around to see if Sora, Hayner, or Roxas was there, but he didn't see any one of them. "Did they decided to not come to school today?" He mumbled to himself just as the warning bell went off. Figuring that he'll catch up to them somehow, Demyx made his way to class. Once there, he was surpise to see Sora at his desk, staring at nothing.

"Sora, where were you guys? I couldn't find you, Hayner, or Roxas outside." Demyx asked as he went to his seat. Sora, who had been out of it, shook his head.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry Dem, my mind was somewhere else." At this, Demyx raise an eyebrow.

"I know Roxas and Hayner is always teasing us about being air-headed, but that definately takes the cake. What are you thinking about?" The blond asked. Sora gave him a half-hearted glare before sighing.

"Well...that Riku guy. I saw him earlier and he came up to me, and asked me out on a date." He said. Demyx whistled, catching a few people attention.

"Wow, that fast huh? I knew he liked you." Demyx said. Sora blushed.

"Yeah." He looked the other way.

"Well, what did you say?" The blond asked, curious. Sora shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and smiled shyly, looking at his friend.

"I said yes." Demyx smiled.

"See? No worries." Sora frowned slightly.

"I only hope Larxene doesn't find out." The brunette said. Little did both of them know, two girls were listening to their conversation and glared heatedly at them.

"Who does he think he is? Asking out _my _Riku!" The girl said. She had short, brownish-red hair, brown eyes, was wearing a mini skirt, and a pink shirt to match her open-toe shoes. Another girl, pink-lemonade hair, blue eyes, wearing a light blue summer dress, nodded.

"I know. I bet he force himself on Riku. Poor Riku; he has to date that...that..."

"Brown-haired _whore. _If he thinks he's getting away with this, he got another thing coming! If he should be afraid of anyone, it's me!" The first girl said. The other girl nodded.

"And lets not forget that blond haired boy from Gym. You know, the one who is always catching Seifer's attention? He's gotta pay for that too; Seifer is _mines._" She said, hissing at the mere thought. The two girls smirked wickedly.

"We'll make sure those four will regret coming here." The girl with the pink shirt hissed, glaring at both Sora and Demyx. Later, when class ended, both Sora and Demyx were walking out of class when they spotted Hayner and Roxas coming towards them.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Demyx asked, noticing how out of breath the two look.

"You...won't...believe...it...Xion...fighting...Larxene...Kairi...helping..."

"WHAT? You mean redhead Kairi, our friend? What the heck is she doing fighting Larxene?" Sora asked, worried.

"Larxene...was...messing...with...Namine..."

"WHAT?" This time, it was Demyx, and boy, was he angry. Hayner nodded as he took a breather.

"Namine had been minding her own business when Larxene showed up. She knocked Nami's scetchbook out of her hand, and continued to teased her until she cried. Kairi then decided to jump in the fight, defending her girlfriend. Soon, and arguement broke out and it wasn't until Larxene slammed a fist in Kairi's face. Xion saw this, and then decided to pick a fight with Larxene, along with Kairi helping her." He said. Demyx looked worried.

"But what about Nami? Is she okay?" Hayner and Roxas nodded.

"She's fine, just a bruise when Larxene slapped her." Roxas said. Demyx eyes went wide and began running towards the class. He ignored his friends calls, and enter the room.

"Where is she?" He asked the teacher. The teacher frowned.

"Who?"

"Namine Gardner, my little sister." Demyx nearly screamed.

"Oh, she's in the nurse's office." She said. With this being said, Demyx made his way to the nurse's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He looked up to see a brown haired women, green eyes, and was wearing a pink outfit instead of a regular nurse's outfit. "Can I help you?" She asked, looking at him.

"My sister..." Was he could say as he stare at the blonde girl who was holding an ice pack to her cheek.

"She's fine. You must be her brother, Demyx Gardner. I'm Aerith." The women said, smiling lightly at him. Demyx nodded in her direction before looking at Namine.

"You okay?" He asked. Namine nodded.

"I'm fine."

"What sprung on this violent attack?" Demyx asked, sitting by her. Namine bit her lip before looking at Demyx with a nervous glint in her eyes.

"Rumor has it that Sora had force Riku into dating him. Larxene is upset because she thinks _you _had something to do with this. You, Hayner, and Roxas." Demyx eyes went wide as Aerith looked at the two with pity.

"B-but, how does she _know?_" He squeaked.

"Know about what?"

"About Riku and Sora dating! From Sora himself, he said that _Riku _was the one who'd asked him! Not Sora forcing himself on him!" Demyx shouted, arms failing. Namine shrugged.

"I don't know, but Demyx," She bit her lip again. "I'm worried. Larxene had always been power-hungry. She thinks you are threatening her position by making contacts with her groupie. I don't like it." She said. Demyx sighed before ruffling up her air.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure out something." _Or might as well let the school get rid of us. _Demyx bit his lip, looking at the ground.

_Just what I need; My High School From Hell._


	18. Chapter 18

Hayner had been minding his own business when _they _showed up. They, being the two girls from the earlier mention chapter.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" The girl said, glaring at Hayner. Hayner raise an eyebrow.

"Um, going to my class? What's it to you?" He asked, and the girl huffed.

"I didn't mean that! I meant you and Seifer! What the hell are you doing to him, you fag?" She screetched and Hayner's eyes narrowed.

"What about him?"

"Obiviously, you like him! And he likes you! He's not gay you bastard!" She yelled, catching the attention of other students. Hayner growled lowly.

"First of all," He said. "Rather or not I like that stupid bastard is none of you business. Second of all, what makes you think Seifer is gay? And for _me _all of people? Third of all, do _not _call me a bastard. I'm warning you, I have no problems punching a girl, no matter _how _wrong it is." The girl glared.

"Well, just you wait. Seifer will find you and beat you for being gay." She said. Hayner eyes narrowed.

"Do you even hear yourself? What's up with you and gays? Are _you _gay? No, better question; what do you have anything against gays? You know what? Don't answer none these questions. You're just bitter because Seifer is paying more attention to me then you. What are you, daddy's little suck-up who throws a fit whenever nobody pay attention to her? Whatever. If you don't mind I have a class-"

**SMACK!**

The sound echo loudly across the hallway, causing everyone to stop and stare with wide eyes. Hayner had a large, red handprint on his face as the girl glared angerily at him, trembling with anger, face flushed.

"Shut. _Up." _She said. Hayner took the time to understand what just happen and before he could stop it, he'd nearly wrapped his hands around the girl's neck before hissing, pulling them back before he caused damage.

"You're lucky," He said in a low tone that made even the girl to freeze in place. "That you're a girl. And a snobbish one at that. If you were a dude," He looked at her that sent terror down the girl's spine, which made her wonder questionably what would have happen if she wasn't a she. "You would have gotten it. Bye." He practically spat at her before turning on his heels, walking away in a 'Don't Fuck With Me' attitude.

Seifer, who had been around the corner just in time to see what had happen, glared heatedly at the girl before following Hayner.

"Yo loser!" Hayner glared at him.

"Fuck off dickweed, I'm not in the mood." He hissed. Seifer pointed towards the other direction.

"Wrong way, lamer. Your class is that way." He said and Hayner nearly thrown a fit.

"I. Don't. _Care. _You saw what that bitch did to me; she's _very _lucky she's a girl." He said with venom in his voice. Seifer blinked.

"Wow, lamer, you're really upset that a girl slapped you. Mind telling me why you have your panties up in a bunch?" Hayner blushed at that, before looking away.

"My father was abusive to me and mom. He did things no kid had to see or even have to go through. Unforunately, I inherited my temper from the bastard. Each time someone piss me off, it reminds me of him, and I swear, each time I look in the mirror, all I see is him." He mumbled, kicking at invisible dirt. Seifer frowned.

"But you aren't." He said and Hayner looked at him.

"And you know this how?" Seifer shrugged.

"If you're anything like your father, you would have been in jail by now. How many times did you have to stop yourself from hitting a girl?" He asked. Hayner bit his lip.

"Twice, this one being the second. But it's not my fault! People just have a way of getting into my skin, you know? It's not like I'd go out of my way just to see a little girl cry! Not like him." He said. Seifer nodded.

"Trust me, I understand. Fathers are sometimes bastards to their kids, even going so far to say that their kid was a mistake and they'll never go anywhere in life." At the dark look, Seifer quickly shook his head. "But even then, gotta give pops credit; if he hadn't been a bastard, you wouldn't be who you are." Hayner looked at the older blond and for once, felt the connection of him and Seifer. Maybe Seifer wasn't all that bad.

Maybe.

"So, going to class or what?" The beanie wearing boy asked, pointing towards the opposite end of the hall. Hayner look down and shrugged.

"Meh. Feel like skipping now." He said, causing Seifer to snicker.

"Wouldn't mom get worried?"

"She'll understand. You coming, or staying?" Hayner asked, raising an eyebrow. Seifer smirked.

"Coming, chickenwuss." Hayner glared.

"Hate it when you call me that." He mumbled and the smirk widen.

"Rather have me call you princess then?" At this, Hayner blushed a cherry red.

"NO!"

"Princess it is then."

"I just said 'no'!"

"And I don't really care, princess. Now come on, we skipping school or what?" Hayner sputter for a response and when he couldn't find one, he just stomped away, ignoring the smirking stare he knew he was getting. Chuckling, Seifer followed the dirty blond boy, unaware of being watched by Larxene, who narrowed her eyes.

"So that's how it is." She hissed, before storming away. When an unforunate boy got in her way, she'd pushed him into his locker hard, causing the door to slam shut. Ignoring the yells from the locker, thinking. _This is not happening! I'm losing my crew to those losers! _She growled, causing her fangirls to yelp and quickly walk away, both in admiration and fear. _No matter, their ring leader will get everything he owes me. Demyx Gardner, meet your doom._


	19. Chapter 19

Demyx sighed as he and Sora began walking out of the classroom. He wasn't paying attention when he accidentally bumped into a person.

"Oops, sorry." He said, and was greeted with a glare by no other then Larxene.

"You and me need to talk. _Now." _She hissed and before Demyx could protest, he was pulled by the arm by the blonde. Sora watched with wide eyes, wondering if he should help Demyx or not when a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up, Sora gasped and blushed.

Riku smiled.

"Hey." He said and Sora gulped, nervous.

"H-hey."

"Are we still on?" Riku asked with a sly smirk that was absoluately breath-taking. Sora nodded wordlessly, and Riku smiled a beautiful smile before walking away, winking at the brunette. Sora blushed at the wink as his mind went somewhere else. During this state, Sora had forgotten all about Demyx, even with the strangle yelps coming from the direction he and Larxene went, up until a hand landed on his shoulder. Sora blinked and looked at Demyx, and that's when he saw the bruise.

"Oh god, Roxas will kill Larxene for that." The brunette said, looking over at the wound on his shoulder. Demyx just shrugged, winching.

"Could be worse. Hayner would have found out about it, and _that's _when the trouble will begin." He said as the two began walking towards their class. Sora had to agree with that; Hayner was the worse out of all of them combind.

"Well, see you later Dem." Sora said, going to his other class. Demyx nodded and continued on his way to class. Once there, Roxas looked up and when he'd spotted the bruise, he let out a growl that would have stopped even the bravest of men dead in their tracks.

Demyx knew what that meant; Roxas had saw the bruise.

As if knowing he was right, Roxas got up, walked over to Demyx, grabbed him carefully by the arm, although, not too careful, as Demyx was still winching, and made him sit in his seat.

"Who did this to you?" Roxas growled, pointing at the bruise. Demyx smiled sheepishly.

"Eh. What if I'd said it was Larxene?" When Roxas gave him a death glare, Demyx knew trouble was about foot.

"That's it, I'm killing the bitch the next time I see her." He said, ignoring Demyx's protest of violence. "Come on Dem, this can't keep up! Sooner or later, Larxene will slip and when she does, _I'll _be the one giving a taste of her own medicane."

"I know, but please Roxas. Try not to fight, okay? For me?" When Demyx gave him his watery, teary-eyed puppy dog look, Roxas caved.

"Okay, but if she messes with you, or Sora, or Hayner again, I'm kicking her ass, female or not." The blond snorted, folding his arms.

"Yeah, and I'll help too." The two turned around to see Xion smiling at them. Demyx and Roxas blinked.

"Thanks for the help, Xi, but wouldn't you get in trouble for that? You know, with Larxene?" Demyx asked, and Xion scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Please, like that girl can do anything to me. Besides, I don't really care for Larxene or Marluxia. As far as I'm concerned, you guys are my best buddies." She said, and when Demyx eyes began glowing at the thought, she laughed.

"Really? We're your friends?"

"Of course. Out of everyone, the only two who doesn't accept everyone with open arms is Larxene and Marluxia. But no need to worry about that; she can't do anything to you guys." Xion said with a knowing smirk on her face. The other two looked confused.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Well, for one thing, Axel, Zexion, Riku, and Seifer will be none too happy with Larxene beating up their current mates." She teased, causing the blonds to blush. "And another thing, if Larxene gets into anymore trouble, she will be expelled from this school and her parents likewise won't be too happy with her progress." Xion said.

"So, why not try to expell her?" Roxas said, raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone's too scare to. They think that if they did, and Larxene finds out, there will be serious consquences." Xion said with a nodded head.

"There will be _more _consquences if Larxene doesn't stop fucking around with my friends and brother!" Roxas snarled, causing everyone within distant to shiver. Both Demyx and the teacher glared at the younger blond, but Roxas didn't seem to care.

"So, what are we going to do? I mean, Larxene's abuse can't keep up, can it?" Demyx asked.

"Not if the girl wants to be sent away to another school, again, for the fourth time since the last." Xion said, rolling her eyes.

"We should try." Roxas said with determination. Demyx eyes went wide.

"Roxas, no! Who knows what Larxene will do to us!" Demyx squeaked.

"Nothing different then what she's doing now, I can assure. Xion, are you in or out?" Roxas asked, looking at the black haired female. Xion smirked.

"In; it's about time that bitch gets what she deserves." She said. Roxas looked at Demyx with a small frown.

"I know you don't like stuff like this, but trust me Dem, it's better _now _then it is later." The blond said, and Demyx sighed, shaking his head, smiling.

"Can't let you two get into trouble without me, can I?"

Roxas and Xion smiled. As the three braced each other's hands, they looked at each other smiled.

Okay, so maybe this school isn't so bad. At least, now Demyx and Roxas have a new friend.


	20. Chapter 20

During Lunch, Olette began looking around and frowned.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Hayner? I can't find him anywhere." She said. Demyx, Roxas, and Sora looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know; I haven't seen him since this morning." Demyx said. Roxas and Sora nodded and Olette sighed, folding her arms.

"I wonder where he could be." She said.

"Don't worry about it, 'Lette. I'm pretty sure Hayner will turn up eventually." Pence said, taking a bite out of his sandwhich.

"Yeah, maybe something happened and Hayner's being hold countable for it." Roxas said, earning himself a glare from Olette.

"That's not a nice thing to say." She said.

"But it's Hayner we're talking about! What else you want me to say without him being in some kind of trouble?" The blond said, and Olette rolled her eyes.

"Maybe Hayner decided not to eat Lunch today." Demyx said, shrugging, and hissing slightly.

"How's that bruise coming along Dem?" Sora asked, looking worried. Demyx just smiled through the pain.

"It's okay, just a bit sore now." Roxas growled.

"Man, I cannot wait to get my hands on Larxene." He mumbled and Olette frowned at him, disapproval written in her green eyes.

"Roxas, no..." Roxas just shrugged it off. That's when Xion came up to them.

"Don't look now, but the Queen of Lightning is here." She said rolling her eyes as everyone turned around to see Larxene and the others walking towards them. Roxas looked at Olette and Pence.

"You two need to leave, before things get ugly." He said. Olette looked at though she's about to protest, but when Pence grabbed her by the arm, she sighed, giving in as the two moved seats.

"I've just had about enough of you." Larxene snarled, glaring at the trio of boys and one girl.

"Fuck off, Larxene, we haven't done anything to you." Roxas snorted, folding his arms, and glaring at the girl. Xion beside him nodded as Demyx and Sora agreed. Larxene smirked.

"Yes you have. Because of your little friend, I have just lost one of my own. What the hell was his name? Hayner?" That's when Roxas stood up, but Demyx and Sora held him back.

"I swear to everything, if you hurt him..."

"Relax, I'm going to be the one doing the hurting. Seifer is." Larxene said, sneering. Roxas growled as Demyx was confused.

"What do you mean 'Seifer is'? Seifer's gonna do what?" The blond asked and Larxene glared at him, smirking viciously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said, grabbing the blond by the cheeks.

"Get your hands off of him!" Roxas snarled, almost breaking lose from his twin brothe's grasp. Ignoring them, Larxene continued to stare deeply into Demyx eyes as he gulped, nervously, looking everywhere but in the witch's eyes. She smirked.

"You know." She said, letting go of his face. Demyx was honestly confused and briefly wonder if he should fear for his life. Larxene began laughing like a madman. "You _know! _Oh god, you fucking know! Zexion's gonna _kill you!" _She said, still laughing her ass off. Xion raise an eyebrow.

"I think she's finally lost it." Meanwhile, Demyx was looking terrified. What did he know? Why was Zexion going to kill him?

"W-what?" Larxene's crackles could heard from a distance as she settled down.

"Oh god, you're _so _going to be in trouble with Zexy!" She snickered. "He's not going to like you very much when he knows you know."

"What the hell are you talking about Larxene?" Xion screamed and Larxene glared darkly at the girl.

"Xion, I would be careful which _friends _you are choosing. After all, some of them can turn out just a nosey as you are." She said, and Xion blinked. Nosey?

"I don't know what the fuck you are on, but get away from my table. You're scaring the poor children." Roxas sneered and Larxene just smirked.

"Keep on talking, blondie. Sooner or later, Axel will be all mines." At this, Roxas's already heated blue eyes fired up, and now _Xion _had to hold him back, as Demyx and Roxas wasn't doing a very good job.

"What did you say you fucking cow?" Roxas screamed, and Larxene glared at him in pure outrage.

"What the hell did you call me midget?"

"Shut the fuck up, Buzz Lighting!"

"That's it, I'm gonna _kill you!" _Larxene screetched at the top of her lungs when she was pulled back by her boyfriend.

"Um, I think it's better that we go." Marluxia said, pulling the enraged blonde to safety. Meanwhile, Demyx, Xion, and Sora watched before busting out laughing.

"Oh my god, did you call her a _cow _of all things?" Xion chuckled. Roxas huffed.

"She looks like one." He said, causing everyone to laugh even harder. Soon, everyone was settled and that's when Lunch was about to come to an end.

"What do you think she meant by us knowing?" Demyx asked as they began walking out of the room. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know, but her laughter was pure creepiness." He said, shivering. Xion shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, as if I've said, Larxene can't do anything to you guys, but we _can _do stuff to her." She said, smiling. Meanwhile, Roxas was still mumbling to himself.

"Lousy, stupid-ass, goofy-looking, whore of a cow." He said, and Xion couldn't help but chuckle at the insults.

"Still upset about the whole 'Larxene's gonna take your man' thing, huh?" She said.

"YES! I mean, no, wait, uh, huh? W-wait..." Roxas started to blush as Xion began laughing at him.

"Don't worry, I know Axel and I can personally tell you, that if even Larxene was the last girl to reproduce, he wouldn't touch her. He may be into blondes, but Larxene is just pure evil. There's no way he would do such a thing when he already got an eye on a certain blond boy who happens to be standing right beside me." She said in a sing-song voice, causing Roxas to blush harder.

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse." He mumbled.

"Look at it this way, if for whatever reason, Axel decides to drop you for her, I could always beat him with a baseball bat." Xion said, and the two laughed. Demyx couldn't help but smile at the conversation, but an uneasy dread was starting to fill his stomach.

Did Larxene know something they don't? Or rather, do?


	21. Chapter 21

About time school ended, Demyx was still confused and a little scared of Larxene. He walked in a little daze, too far gone to notice Zexion coming up behind him.

"Demyx." He said, and the blond turned around and smiled.

"Zexion, hey." He said. "Are you waiting for someone?" He asked, tilting his head. Zexion nodded, brushing his hair slighly to the side before it fell back into place, still hiding that one eye Demyx grew curious about.

"Indeed. Riku and Axel." He said. Demyx grinned.

"Cool, I'm waiting for Sora and Roxas." He said. Zexion just nodded and for a while, the two sat there in silence. Then, Demyx turned to him.

"Hey, Zexion?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you and you friends, excluding Larxene, like to hang out with us some time? That is, if you want to." The blond said with blushing cheeks. Zexion looked at the taller teen of the two and smiled gently.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind that." Demyx eyes went wide and smiled brightly.

"Really? YAY! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said, hugging the small bluentte to his death. Zexion, who was still uncomfortable with being touched, couldn't help, but laughed.

"Are you always this excited when having friends over?" He asked, curious. Demyx looked down at the ground, blushing. _If by 'friends' you mean you, then yes, yes it does. _He thought.

"Sorry, sometimes I get carried away."

"Sometimes? How about all the time, Demyx?" Roxas said as he, Sora, Olette, Pence, Kairi, and Namine came up behind him. "So, what's going on?"

"Demyx just invited me and my friends to hang out with you." Roxas frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"Is Larxene?"

"Nope. Just me, Xion, Riku, Axel, and Seifer."

"Speaking of Seifer, has anybody seen him, y'know? He _was_ in school, y'know?" Rai said, frowning at the thought of his team leader missing. Fuu nodded.

"Disappeared." He said. Sora frowned.

"Now that you've mention it, Hayner isn't here either. We've looked all over the place!" The brunette said, looking around for their dirty blond haired friend. Axel raise an eyebrow.

"Sooo...Hayner and Seifer is missing?" He asked, getting a sneaky idea of what may had happen to them. The group nodded as one, and took everything in Axel's power not to laugh.

"Oh, I hope they are alright." Namine said, as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her waist. Axel's shoulders began shaking, which didn't go unnotice by Roxas. He glared.

"Why are you laughing? Our friends may be in serious trouble!" He shouted, and Axel just continued to laugh.

"I...don't think...they're...in THAT kind of trouble!" He chuckled, and the others were confused.

"What are you talking about, y'know?"

"Explain." Fuu said, folding her arms. Axel just pointed behind them, smirking.

"Better yet; ask why Hayner's hair and clothing look as though he came out of a tornado." The redhead said, and the group turned around to see Hayner and Seifer walking towards them, Hayner red in the face, and Seifer smirking. Olette blushed as Kairi and Xion bust out laughing.

"Oh dear..." Namine said, looking at the ground. Fuu sighed, shaking her head, as the boys except for Axel and Riku were completely lost.

"Hayner! Are you okay? Did that jerk do something to you?" Roxas said, running towards his friend and giving Seifer a death glare.

"Relax, pipesqueak, it's not as bad as you think." Seifer said, looking at Hayner with a raise eyebrow. Hayner glared, though, the blush may have ruined the effect. Demyx sighed.

"So, now that we're all here in some weird way, what are we going to do?"

"We could always go to my house." Xion said. "My parents won't mind me bringing home more abanddon puppies." She couldn't help but laugh at the blank stares she was getting.

"All in favor of going to Xion's house, say Ai!"

"AI!" Nearly everyone shouted, and with that, Xion showed them the way.

**A/n: I'm ALIVE! Sorry for the long waited chappie; major case of writer's block and laziness hit me hard. Worst. Combination. Ever! Don't forget to R&R please!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Mom! Dad! I'm home and I brought some friends!" Xion yelled the moment she'd enter the door. Suddenly, there was movement from the kitchen and the women stepped out, black hair down to her waist, and had the same color eyes as Xion. She smiled.

"Alright deary. Should I make more dinner?" She asked and Xion looked at her friends.

"Do you guys mind staying for dinner?" The young girl asked. Sora and Roxas looked at each other before shrugging.

"We don't mind, but we have to call Cloud and Leon and tell them where we're at." Roxas said as Demyx nodded.

"Me too, have to call mom." The blond said. Meanwhile, Axel, Riku, Zexion, Seifer, Fuu, and Rai shook their heads. Xion smiled before looking back at her mother.

"Guess that's a yes." Her mother chuckled before going back into the kitchen.

"Come on, I'll show you where the game room is." Demyx, Roxas, Hayner, and Sora all raise an eyebrow as they followed the petite girl to the room dubbed game room. Once there, their mouths dropped open.

"Whoa..." Demyx said.

"This is incredible! Where did you get all these games?" Roxas asked, looking at the black haired girl. Xion shrugged before making her way to the basketball game.

"Dad's a game designer; everything he creates, he copies it and send it over to me." She said as she shoot the ball into the hoop.

"You play basketball?" Kairi asked, cocking her head to the side.

"My favorite sport." She said. Axel chuckled.

"Xion's our young tomboy; hence the majority of her games are basketball, football, or baseball related." The redhead said. Xion blushed.

"Alright, enough about me; what about _you _guys? What do you like for fun?" She said, turning her attention to the newest member in her circle of friends.

"Well, Demyx's likes and writes music while I draw and write stories." Namine answered. Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of music do you like?" He asked. Demyx shrugged.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that; something that gets the flow moving, I guess." He said as he sat on the beanie bag.

"And what kind of pictures do you draw?" Xion asked Namine. Before the blonde girl could answer, Demyx interrupted.

"Kairi. The majority of her pictures are Kairi." Namine and Kairi blushed as everyone began snickering.

"Dem!" Namine whined, looking at her big brother with kicked-puppy dog eyes. Demyx instantly felt guilty and looked away.

"How long have you two been dating, anyway?" Sora asked, looking at the redhead. Kairi looked at the ceiling.

"Hmmm...a long time. It was around sixth grade, a little after the fact that Demyx and Namine switched schools on me." She said, smiling at her girlfriend. Demyx, on the other hand, looked at Namine with wide eyes.

"And you didn't say anything!"

"I was scared, okay? I didn't know how you'll react knowing your little sister was gay." Namine said, blushing as she looked at the ground.

"Well, what about you, Dem? What team do you play?" Axel asked, with a knowing smirk. Demyx also began to blush and stutter. It's no wonder the two are related; they were so easily embarrassed.

"I-I, uh, I-"

"He's gay, just like the rest of us." Hayner interrupted, rolling his eyes at the accusing glare.

"Well..._almost _all of us. Fuu and Rai aren't gay, since they are together." Seifer said, pointing at his lackeys. The two nodded.

"Yeah, y'know?"

"Straight." Xion smiled at the couple before looking back at the others.

"I'm straight, too." She said with a smile on her face. Axel snickered, causing Xion to glare at the redhead. Roxas looked between the two with a frown on his face.

"Is something funny?" She asked, glaring at her adopted brother. Axel just shrugged, though, the shit-eating grin never lost its appeal.

"I know who you like!" He said in a sing-song voice. That made everyone curious as Xion began blushing like a tomatoe.

"Liar! I call your bluff!" She yelled out, pointing at him. Axel just smirked before scooting over to Xion and whispered the answer in her ear. Xion's face was just as red as Axel's firetruck red hair. "Ugh! You know-it-all! You better not tell him!" She said, glaring at him. Axel just smiled his little shit-eating smile.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Who knows? Maybe we'll be in a _interesting _conversation and I just so _happen _to _slip _out your little secret." I swear, if glares could kill...

"You bastard! I will kill you!" She screamed as she began chasing after Axel, who was laughing all the way. Roxas looked at the few remaining.

"Do they do that often?"

"Yeah, you'll get use to it." Riku answered, shrugging. Suddenly there was a crash from the next room.

"AXEL! XION! STOP THIS PLAYFIGHTING THIS INSTANT!"

"Sorry mom!"

"Yeah, sorry Mrs. Irene!" The others began laughing as the two came in, huffing and panting, Xion's face still red and flushed. She glared at the taller teen.

"See what you did? You broke mom's vase!" Axel held his hands up.

"Meh; I could always buy you a new one." Xion just shook her head as the two sat down with their friends.

"Soooo where were we?" Olette started, looking at her friends.

"Discussing who's gay and who's not." Hayner mumbled.

"Oh, right; I'm not gay. I mean, my boyfriend's right here." Olette said, hugging Pence, who'd blushed. The girls, mainly, other than Fuu, awed at the couple.

"We should do something fun." Axel stated in a bored tone.

"I agree." Riku said, also in a bored tone.

"Well, we're in a game room. How can we possibly be bored?" Sora said, looking at the two and blushed when Riku winked at him. Axel shrugged before smirking wickedly.

"I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Everyone groaned.

"Axel, that's a terrible idea," Xion said before smirking wickedly herself. "I like it." Roxas, Hayner, Sora, and Demyx glared at her.

"I agree! Truth or Dare is so evil, I like evil." Kairi said with a smile on her face. Seifer rolled his eyes.

"That's the dumbest game in the book." He mumbled, folding his arms as he sat down near Hayner, who couldn't help but blush. Noting this, Axel just smiled child-like.

"No it's not; it could be fun. You will never know what kind of secrets someone has." He said as he pointedly stared at Hayner. The dirty blond was confused for a minute and then began blushing when his face expression changed into _Oh, shit. _

Roxas, meanwhile, was trying his best not to tear off his best friend's head, for reasons that only you as the readers know, but will not be mention thus giving away the story.

"Yeah, it's all fun and games til somebody's feelings gets hurt." Seifer snorted as he glared at Axel. He didn't like the look he was giving Hayner.

"Sooo...no Truth or Dare?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Lets do it."


	23. Chapter 23

"Okay! So who's first?" Xion called out. Nobody said anything as they glanced at each other or anything in the room. The black haired girl sighed. "Alright, guess I'll go. Namine, truth or dare?"

Shock at being called out, the shy blonde stuttered out; "T-truth."

"How long were you gay?" Xion asked, and Namine blushed.

"I-I didn't know it at first. It was only until I saw Kairi, that I realized I was more attracted to females then I was males." She said. "Is is my turn?" Xion nodded. "Demyx, truth or dare?"

"Truth." The blond said.

"How long were _you _gay?" Namine asked. Demyx shrugged his shoulders.

"Xigbar was my very first crush, but things didn't work out so well when we'd dated. Then came long some others that was majority men. I'd figured I was also more attracted to males then I was to females. Roxas, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Sheesh, not much of a daredevil, are you?"

"Axel!"

"I'm just saying..."

"Who was the first person you've ever kissed?" Roxas glared at Demyx as a light blush came across his face.

"You won't be mad if I'd said it was actually Namine, would you?" The blond hesitated, and Demyx shook his head. Sighing in relief, Roxas looked at Xion. "Xion; truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to call your crush, whoever that might be, and ask him out on a date." Xion blushed as she gave Roxas a death glare. Axel couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my god, Roxy, you are pure evil!" The redhead said, throwing his arm around Roxas' shoulder and snuggled under his chin, still laughing. Roxas blushed a cherry red as he gently push the redhead away. Seeing this, Xion wasn't so mad anymore, but still, she settled with a scowl.

"Can we _please _get off the subject already?" She asked.

"It's only fair, Xi. You've been crushing on Xaldin for months now." Axel said non too helpfully. Xion glared at him as her face turned red.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. _Xaldin? _You mean that cold-hearted bastard that is mostly a loner and would rather see us die in a pit of fire than to hang out with us?" Seifer said, wrinkling up his nose in such a cute way. Xion nodded shyly.

"Is Xaldin really that bad?" Demyx asked, curious.

"Not really, he just don't like hanging out with us is all. As Seifer said, Xaldin is kinda a loner, rather to seperate himself from the group and sneer at us from a distance." Xion said.

"Think of it this way; you see how Zexion is around us right? Quiet, always reading, and sometimes, occassionally jumping into a conversation. Well, Xaldin is kinda like that, except he doesn't read and would rather hinder you than to help you." Axel said, shrugging before turning to Xion. "You got a job to do, sis. Don't think this will make everyone forget your dare." Xion glared as she got up and went to the phone and called the number.

_"Xion..." _Xion gulped nervously, a light blush on her face.

"H-hey, Xal." She stuttered.

_"Is there any reason why you are calling me?" _Even though the tone _sounded _cold, there was note of curiousity in it as well. Noting this, Xion mustered up her courage.

"Xaldin, would you like to go out with me?"

_"..."_

"H-hello?" She squeaked, wondering if her bravery was only going to lead to heartbreak. Xaldin didn't say anything and for a moment, Xion wondered if he'd hunged up. "Xal?"

_"About fucking time. I was wondering if you were going to ask me out." _Xaldin rudely commented, though, a hint of joking was in his tone this time.

"Was that a yes or no, Marshall?" She growled, using his last name, knowing he wouldn't like it.

_"I'll see you later on tonight." _He growled and with that hung up the phone. Xion blinked, looking at the phone, before hanging it up.

"He's so weird," She mumbled to herself. "But I like it." A small smile lit up her face as she walked back into the room.

"I take it that you and Xaldin are going on a date?" Riku asked. Xion nodded.

"In his own weird way, yes, we are." She said before smirking viciously at Roxas, who found himself suddenly wishing he had never called her out. "Roxas, truth or dare?"

"T-truth...?"

"Do you like Axel?"


	24. Chapter 24

Roxas blushed as everyone looked at him, Axel with expectations.

"I-I-I am not going to answer that." He said, looking at the ground. Everyone groaned.

"You have to! It's the rules!" Kairi shouted, dismissing the glare she'd gotten for it.

"Come on, it's not like I'm asking you to marry him," Xion said with a raise eyebrow, making Roxas blush even harder. "Do you like him?" Roxas looked around as his face gone red and sighed.

"Maybe." He mumbled, glancing over at Axel, who'd beamed, causing the blond to smile lightly.

"Roxas, it's your turn." Demyx said. Roxas looked all around the room before his eyes landed on Hayner and smirked viciously.

"Hayner, truth or dare?"

"Dare." The blond said, glaring at his best friend. Roxas just smiled as innocently as possible.

"I dare you to kiss Seifer." With this, Hayner blushed the deepest red his friends had ever seen on his face. Meanwhile, Axel nudge Seifer in the rib and winked at him, causing the blond to smirk.

"No! I won't do it!" Hayner squeaked, moving away from the group before caught by the arm by Seifer, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You have to! You were dared!" Roxas pointed out. "It doesn't even have to be romantic; just a peak." He continued. Hayner had seem to weigh down his options, before shrugging a _Fuck it _shrug and kissed Seifer throughly and, might I add, hotly in the mouth.

There was cheers and 'whoops!' and a 'Way to go Hayner!' as the two broke away, connected by silvia.

"Damn that was hot." Axel said, a small smirk on his face. The girls of the group nodded in agreement before turning back to the game.

"Olette, truth or dare?" Hayner asked.

"Truth." Olette shrugged.

"What happened on the day you and Pence got together? From my understanding, you really had shock the boy." Hayner asked, causing Pence to blush as Olette smiled, green eyes glittering.

"Hayner, no..." Pence whined, shoving his face into his hands.

"Well, you, Sora, Demyx, and Roxas all knew I had a crush on him since the first grade right?" The boys nodded. "And look how old we are now. I'd say it took four years and three months when we got together. I got so fed up with this clueless idiot that I took the most responsive actions; I got mad." Hayner, Roxas, and Demyx all paled when she'd said that.

An angry Olette was just as bad as a sad Olette, or a disappointed Olette.

"So, one day, I was in my room, ranting on to myself-"

_"God, this whole situation makes me so MAD!" Olette shouted, ready to pull her hair out. She groaned before flopping on the bed. "I freaking LOVE this idiot, and he has no idea. He thinks everything I do, and all the things we've been through are just friends. Friends don't 'accidentally' touch hands and try to hold on to them. Friends don't 'accidentally' get into each other's personal space. Friends don't freaking try to trip over themselves to land on you! And yet this idiot..." Olette groaned and shook her head._

_No. Pence wasn't an idiot. He may be clueless, but he was far from stupid._

_Olette glared at the picture of her, Pence, and Roxas hanging out at the old mansion in the woods._

_"I should hate you. I should hate everything about you. I should hate you, your stupid hair, your stupid eyes, your stupid 'Whaaa?' smile when you don't know something, or your stupid shiny, cute smile, I should hate your clothing, and just you in general." Olette said as she turned her glare towards the boy in a red basketball jersey. "You know what? I think it's time for you to know who are you dealing with, Mr. 'I'm-So-Smart-But-Not-When-It-Comes-To-Relationships'." With that the brown haired, angry female stormed out of her house, leaving her confused mother and father behind._

_The boys were playing a game when Olette came into the hideout._

_"Hey, Olette, what's up?" Hayner asked._

_"I need to talk to Pence for a moment, it's just a second." She said with a sweet, 'innocent' smile. Everyone turned to Pence, who'd blinked in confusion, and began to walk out with Olette._

_"Soo, what-"_

_"Not here. Just follow me." Olette commanded, making Pence gulp when he realized she was angry, but about what, he's about to find out. When they were far enough from the others, Olette blew up. "You're freaking idiot, you know that?" Pence was about to respond, when Olette interrupted. "For years, I have been in love you. YEARS. I've been dropping hints that I want our relationship to be something more, but you don't even have the decenty to REJECT me in my face! What kind of a person DOES that, huh?" Again, Pence was trying to say something, but was failing. "But it's not that you don't like me. You like me alright, but you are a freaking idiot if you don't see that I've LOVED you for a long time. I have ALWAYS loved you, I've been dropping hints, flirted with you, another boy to see if you would get jealous, and for all that's worth, I got NOTHING! Nothing, Pence! Do you love me or not?" Pence stuttered for a response, but Olette just kept talking. "I am trying so hard to be patient, but when is it going to sink in, Pence? I've made an utter FOOL out of myself doing things all for your sake, but you don't knowledge it. You just think we're friends, that's all. Get this straight, BUDDY, the next time you call me, it better be when you're asking me out on a date!"_

_And with that, the fuming girl left a flabbergasted boy behind._

The guys laughed as Pence glared at them.

"Wow, 'Lette. That must have been the biggest blow-out since you've found about Hayner's report card." Roxas laughed. Olette just smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, Hayner, truth or dare." Hayner groaned.

"I just went already." He whined, and Olette glared. He sighed, annoyed. "Truth."

"Who gave you that hickey on the right side of your neck?"


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone turned to look at Hayner as his face turned red.

"D-did you _have _to bring that up?" He whined, looking at Olette. The brown haired girl didn't even show at least bit concern, and shrugged off Hayner's attempt to get out of the dare. The brown haired teen sighed.

"Fine. This is what happened when I decided to skip school-"

"You skipped school?" Olette asked, frowning in a 'I'm-disappointed-in-you' way as she folded her arms. Hayner winched.

"Yeah, but I...wasn't the only one..." That's when everyone looked at Seifer, who'd just shrugged.

"What. Happened?" Roxas said through gritted teeth, glaring at the taller boy.

"Uhh..."

_"I can't believe you live on the same block as me and I didn't even know it." Hayner said as he and Seifer began to walk to the older blond's house. Seifer smirked._

_"Guess that means you have to pay more attention to your sorroundings, huh?" He said and Hayner glared at him._

_"What's that suppose to mean? I've pay much attention."_

_"If you did, you would have known we've lived on each other's block for almost thirteen years and a half." Seifer said and Hayner eyes went wide._

_"That long?" _

_"You're nothing to new to me, Hayner. Trust me." Seifer said as began to unlock his door to his apartment. "Follow me, and don't get lost." Hayner didn't say anything as he followed Seifer all the way to his door, which he'd unlocked, and was now standing in the living quaters of Seifer Almasy. "Want anything, chickenwuss?" Hayner turned to look at him._

_"Whatever happen to princess?" Realizing what he'd just said, Hayner blushed as Seifer smirked._

_"So you DO like the name. Then it's official; 'princess' is your new pet name." Just when you think Hayner's face couldn't turn anymore red, it did. He sulked, deciding to watch tv instead as Seifer fixed them lunch. "Stop pouting, you look like a baby."_

_"Am not pouting."_

_"You are."_

_"Am not."_

_"Are so, 'wuss." Seifer scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Now shut up or I'm throwing your ass out of here." Hayner glared at boy before turning back to the tv and frowned._

_"What the hell is this shit?" Seifer frowned._

_"Ay, this is 'shit' is cool."_

_"It's about three fucking idiots blowing up shit that probably cause them 1,000-2,000 dollars a year." Hayner said. "Lets watch wrestling."_

_"Wrestling is fake and gay. But wait a minute, aren't you gay?" Hayner glared deathly at him as Seifer smirked._

_"You're such a fucking asshole."_

_"And you're a chickenwuss, deal with it." Hayner grunted, before turning back to the tv. A moment later found Seifer bored enough to flick pieces of paper at Hayner's head. Hayner was not amuse._

_"What are you, five? Stop it." _

_"I'm bored and you're the only person here. Therefore, I must do something to annoy you." Hayner scowled as he turned heads._

_"I'm leaving." _

_"And then where to? School isn't over yet, people will find out you're skipping, call your mom, and heaven's forbid she gets a heart attack and send your ass to the military." Seifer said, making Hayner pause and sigh in defeat. He pouted again._

_"You're such a fucking loser, loser." Hayner said as he made his way back to Seifer. Seifer raise an eyebrow._

_"If I'm a loser, then you're a chickenwuss." Hayner threw a pillow at him._

_"Shut up!" Seifer glared at him, and when Hayner suddenly got a feeling of being the mouse, he knew it was time to run. So, following his instincts, Hayner began to run around the apartment with Seifer behind him. He only made it to what he'd guessed was Seifer's room when he was tackled to the ground. "Lemme go, ya bastard!" Hayner screamed._

_"Hold still, you little twerp!" Seifer grunted before finally pinning Hayner to the ground. Hayner, despite out of breath and pinned, glared at him ignoring how his heart was fluttering when he got a close look at Seifer, without the beanie and trench coat._

_His beautiful, blond-white hair had fallen over his face, framing those equally beautiful blue eyes, which narrowed in anger. Hayner couldn't help himself as his eyes roam his entire body; taking in each musclar arm, which was perfectedly bulit, his stomach and-_

_Well, lets not go there._

_"Finish checking me out, yet?" Seifer said in a cocky tone. Hayner blushed and glare._

_"I wasn't." Seifer raise an eyebrow._

_"How much of a fool do you take me for?" He said, looking straight at Hayner._

_"Would you just let me up, already?" The dirty blond asked, narrowing his brown eyes at Seifer's electric blue eyes. Seifer smirked, and instead, lowered his head towards him, making Hayner nervous._

_"If I didn't know any better, I would say you like me." He teased, his breath going into the blond's ear. Hayner ignored how his heart was beating faster, and glared at him._

_"And I say you're a fool. You're a cocky bastard, nobody likes you." Hayner hissed. Seifer just smiled as innocently as possible._

_"Yeah, I bet you would like a cock, now, wouldn't you?" Hayner eyes went wide as deep red blush settle on his face._

_"Y-you...y-you you BASTARD!" He yelled, and was about to say more when Seifer decided to shut him up and kissed him on the mouth. Hayner struggled, trying to fight back, but Seifer was not letting up. Eventually, Hayner submitted to Seifer, and began kissing him. Hayner was faintly aware of Siefer's hands going into his shirt, but he could care less as he took in the intoxicated sent that was Seifer._

_A moan was heard as Hayner pressed his body flushly against Seifer's, who now sat in between his legs, and shivered as Seifer's hands dance along his skin. The two never broke apart when they began switching positions and now Hayner was sitting on top of Seifer, moaning, panting, and hands grabbing._

_The two were completely lost in their own world, never noticing the time, and about time they did, Hayner and Seifer were stripped down to their boxers._

_"S-seifer," Hayner whined, pulling away from incredibly sexy blond. "W-we have to go...the others.." He panted, groaning when Seifer's hand dripped in his boxers, but never touching that part of him. Seifer placed a gentle kiss on his sweaty forehead._

_"I know, but first..." Hayner blinked when Seifer bent low towards his neck, and before he could stop it, Seifer bit him. He yelped._

_"Seifer, stop!" Hayner shouted, blushing. Seifer hummed a little before letting go of the abuse skin, amiring his work._

_"Now, everyone will know who you belong to." He said with snarky grin on his face. Hayner glared at him, face flush._

It was silent after that. Hayner was afraid of what everyone was thinking, as he glance around the room. That's when Axel bust out laughing.

"Damn, Sei! You're worser than me!" He said. Seifer just shrugged. Riku grinned sharply.

"Congrats on moving to nearly third base when someone you just met." He said. Hayner just blushed in embrassment as his friends comfort him. Seifer wrapped a arm around Hayner's waist, causing the blond to gasp in surprise.

"I mean it when I'd said Hayner belongs to me." He said, kissing the blond, who, again, blushed before looking at Demyx.

"Demyx, truth or dare?" Demyx blinked in surprised at being called out.

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask Zexion out on a date."


	26. Chapter 26

"WHAT? B-but, I-I"

"You have to do it, Dem." Roxas said with a evil grin on his face. Demyx's mouth dropped as he tried to talk himself out of the dare, but everyone refused to budge.

"Come on, Dem. You like Zexion, you _know _you do, so why not?" Kairi said with a teasing smile. Demyx started to blush as he looked at Zexion, who was staring blankly at him.

"B-but he isn't, I mean, he's not-"

"He is gay, if that's what you mean." Axel said with a raise eyebrow, looking at Demyx with curious green eyes. Demyx sighed, knowing he was right. He turned towards the slate haired teen, and, with a stutter and nervousness of a young, awkward teenager, he asked;

"Z-Zexion, w-would you like to go out with me?" He squeaked, still blushing. Zexion looked at him with a blank look on his face, and for a moment, Demyx thought he would get rejected.

"Yes." Came the soft reply, and Demyx's head snapped up, ocean green-blue eyes widen. Everyone turned towards Zexion, but the bluette male ignored.

"Y-you would?" Zexion nodded before cocking his head to side.

"Why wouldn't I?" Demyx just smiled, relieved.

"Okay, Dem, it's your turn!" Xion said with a big smile on her face. Demyx looked all around the room before stopping at Sora, who'd gulped nervously.

"Sora, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sora said, twitching slightly. Demyx just smiled in a innocent way.

"I dare you to kiss Riku." Sora eyes went wide as Riku smirked, all the while being nudge by Axel, and getting laughed at by Seifer. Roxas frowned.

"I don't like that dare." He muttered, glaring at Riku.

"Me either; can you pick something else?" Sora asked in a desperate tone. Demyx just shook his head, more than amused.

"Nope, you have to do it. Like Roxas had said, it could be just a peck." The blond said, and the brunett sighed, looking at the boy he had grown fond of before scoot over, with a pink blush on his face. Before he could do anything, Riku grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed, throughly of the mouth. Some 'ooohs' and 'whoohoo' was heard, but the two ignored it.

Minutes later, and they were still going at it, Sora moaning all the while. Roxas's frown turned into a scowl.

"Hey! Demyx said a 'kiss', not a full-blown make-out!" He snapped, glaring at the two. Riku broke the kiss, leaving Sora panting, eyes heavy lidded, and blushing. Pence looked away when he'd noticed something about Kairi.

"Um, Kairi? Your nose is bleeding." That's when everyone looked at the redhead, who was covering up the blood and grinned cheekishly.

"Hehe, well what do you know? I'm going to the bathroom now." She said before running out the room, nearly knocking Mrs. Irene down.

"You guys, dinner's ready!" She said with a smile on her face. With that, everyone got up and went to dinner.

"Mom, is dad coming home?" Xion asked, looking at her. Mrs. Irene's smile faultered slightly, before looking at her daughter, smiling, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"He's coming home late sweetie. He's quite a busy man, you know?" She laughed, though, it seemed harshed to the kids ears. Demyx, Roxas, Sora, and Hayner looked at each other before looking back at Xion's mother. Xion sighed.

"He's been coming home late for the last three weeks, mom. Are you sure it's work?" She asked, eyeing her mother. Mrs. Irene frowned.

"Sweetie, don't suggest things like that. I'm sure your father loves us very much and would do nothing to hurt us by cheating." She said with a force smile. Xion glared, but didn't say anything. Soon, everyone was sitting down and eating. Minutes later, the front door was open and then closed. That's when Xion's dad came in.

Even for a minute, the boys didn't like Xion's father. He had short, black hair, dark brown eyes, taller than both his wife and child, and was wearing a brown trench coat, with a suitcase beside his side.

"Oh, you're home early!" Mrs. Irene said with false excitment in her voice. Mr. Irene grunted before looking around the table and frowned.

"Why are there children here? Daniel, you know how I feel about _children." _He growled, causing everyone to glare at him. Mrs. Irene just chuckled nervously.

"Honey, these are all of Xion's friends. Please be nice." She said before holding up a plate. "Look, I even made your favorite dinner!" She exclaimed, her blue eyes shining with hope. Demyx frowned as he watched the scene before him. Mr. Irene grunted.

"I'm too tired to eat. Xion, tell your friends to go home when I come back down here." And with that, Mr. Irene walked upstairs to their room. Xion scoffed.

"Like hell I will."

"Xion!"

"Sorry."

Later, everyone began to walk out of the house.

"Thanks Xion for having us over." Roxas said with smile on his face. Xion smiled back.

"No prob, you guys are welcome here any time." She said.

"Xi." Axel said, with a unusual look on his face. Xion rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on her hip.

"I'll be fine Axel. Trust me."

"But what about your mother?" Riku said, rasing eyebrow. Kairi, Namine, Olette, Pence, Hayner, Sora, Roxas, and Demyx all felt out of place as they looked at each other before looking at the girl.

"She'll be fine too. _After _she faces the music." She snarled, glaring at her friends.

"But Xi-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Axel. Goodbye friends, it was a pleasure having you." With that, Xion shut the door. Everyone blinked.

"Um, wow. That was kinda unexpected." Demyx said. Axel sighed.

"Come on, we should take you guys home." The redhead said and with that, the group began to walk away. Had they stand at the door a little longer, they would have heard yelling of a female, a male, and something crashing against the wall.


	27. Chapter 27

"There you guys are. I was wondering when my son and daughter was going to show up." Mr. Gardner said as he looked up to see his kids coming in the door. Demyx looked up as Namine frowned.

"Oh. We were at dinner over a friend's house." Demyx said. Mr. Gardner smiled, a spark gleamed in his eyes, making Demyx more aware of what's going on.

"You mean you friend, Xion? I think I know her mother. Such a nice women." When he said that, Demyx's face turned into a sheet of white. _Please, _he thought, desperate. _Do not tell me you did what I think you did to my new friend's MOTHER. _

"Xion Irene?" Namine asked, also shaving her brother's thoughts. Unforunately, to both dismay, Mr. Gardner just smiled even brighter.

"Oh, so _that's _her daughter's name. Daniel Irene was one of my co-workers." He said. Demyx turned green as Namine pressed her lips together. "Demmy, my boy, why didn't you tell me you two know each other? I would have set a nice date for you two." Demyx eyes went wide.

"Dad, Xion likes someone else! And besides, I told you; I'm waiting for Mrs. Right." He lied. Mr. Gardner just shook his head though.

"You know, her father works in a gaming company, a very, very big company. I wonder..."

"Dad..." Demyx pleaded. "No..."

"Issac E. Gardner! You will _not _force my son into some strange, twisted plot for money!" Mrs. Gardner shouted, glaring at her husband. Mr. Gardner scowled.

"Oh come on, Ariel! The boy's seventeen-"

"Eightteen." Demyx interrupted.

"Eightteen years old! He _has _to get a girlfriend eventually!" Mr. Gardner shouted, glaring at his wife. Ariel huffed, glaring back.

"Maybe my son doesn't _want _one. And besides, that marriage for the company doesn't work anymore. Demyx will never, _ever _take the hand of a women!" She said. Issac paused, his green-blue eyes narrowing. Namine and Demyx gulped.

"And why not?"

"He's gay, Issac! Completely and utterly in love with the same sex! As with Namine!" The two kids gasped, out right _horrorified _when their mom spilled the beans.

"Mom!" Both of them cried out. Issac turned his cold, green blue eyes towards them. Namine started to cry as Demyx pushed her back.

"That true, kid?" He snarled, glaring at them. Demyx winched at the name. Kid. That was all he ever was to him.

"Yes." He whispered. Issac didn't say anything at first.

"I see," He then looked at Namine and sneered. "And I'm suppose you're a whore for the same team, right?" Namine's mouth dropped, tears gathering her eyes. Demyx snarled, anger finally winning over common sense.

"Namine's not a whore." He stated, folding his arms. Issac snorted.

"Oh look, the gay fag is talking." He said, turning his attentions to Demyx. "How long were you planning of keeping your old man in the dark?" He asked, coldly.

"Long enough to get away from you; but I guess I never had to worry about it, since you were fucking every girl wearing short skirts and tight shirts." Ariel gasped as Issac glared even harder at his son.

"You little rat!" With that, Issac lunged towards Demyx, who'd pushed Namine away from him, and slammed him against the door in a death choke hold. Demyx gasped as his father's fingers tighten around his throat. Behind him, Demyx could faintly hear Namine cry out for him, as his mother tried her best to get his father away from him. Once she did, she glared at man.

"Don't you _dare _lay a finger on my son, you manwhore!" Ariel shouted, glaring at her husband. Issac turned his head with a snort.

"Whatta faggot of a son you have, then. Ariel, I want a divorce." He said.

"Gladly." She snorted, walking away from the tale man. Issac glared at the two.

"You will pay for this." He sneered before walking out the door and slamming it shut. Meanwhile, Demyx was trying to comfort his little sister, who slowly stopped crying.

"D-do you think he will ever come back?" Namine asked in a whisper. Demyx shrugged before smiling sheepishly.

"Don't count on it. If he does, mom's gonna put a restraining order on him." He said and Namine giggled before frowning.

"The only girl I have ever been with is Kairi." She said. Demyx looked at her, his blue-green eyes softing.

"Hey, don't let his words get to you. You're not a whore, you're not doing anything that make you as such." He said. Namine didn't say anything before looking at Demyx.

"Is your neck okay?" She asked as Demyx began rubbing on it, knowing a bruise will show. Oh, how will he explain this to his friends?

"I'm sure I'll be okay." The blond said in a whisper. That's when Ariel showed up with three cups of hot chocolate.

"I know you two are upset with me for putting out your sexuality to your dad," She said, looking at the two. "But whatever happens, just know that I love you two enough to go through hell and back, even if it means dealing with your overly sensitive father." The two cracked a smile at that before picking up the mugs.

"Thanks mom." Demyx said. She smiled sadly.

"Truthfully, I'd always knew your father was cheating on me. From the moment I said I was pregnant with you, Dem, your father was showing signs." She sighed before shaking her head. "I just wished our love hadn't been one-sided back then. I thought, maybe he would have loved me if I had his child. I, of course, never expected his children being gay." She laughed. "But nevertheless, I still love you two. With, or without, a father."

Namine and Demyx just smiled.

"We know, mom. We love you too." Demyx said, taking a sip of his hot coco. He'd briefly wonder about Xion, and if she knew about the affairs her mother was having with his dad.

"I'm going to bed." Namine said, sitting her cup down before walking upstairs. "Goodnight." She called out and the two watched her go.

"She's becoming a beautiful women." Ariel said with a smile on her face. "And you're becoming a handsome man. Any guy that is willing to date you is a lucky fellow." She turned to her oldest. Demyx smiled, looking at his cup, with a blush on his face.

"Yeah," He said, though his mind began to wonder off to a certain, blue-and-silver haired teen. "I bet."


	28. Chapter 28

The very next day, Demyx had a feeling that today was going to be the worst day of his life. Ignoring the way his mind was whimpering to go back to bed, the blond got up and started getting ready for school. Once done, he made his way towards the door.

"Don't you want some breakfast dear?" His mother asked and Demyx shook his head.

"Nah, I'm going to be late. Come on, Nami." He said and when he turned around to see his sister, his eyes went wide wide. "Nami, are you okay?" Ariel looked at her daughter.

"I'm fine, just had a nightmare last night." Namine whispered, head hanging low. Demyx and Ariel looked at each other before Demyx walked towards her.

"Hey, remember what I said; you are not a whore. You never will be." He said. Namine looked her brother and sniffled.

"Promise?" Demyx nodded.

"Come on, we got school to get to." He said, grabbing his little sister's hand as the two walked out the house.

"Have a great day!"

"We will!" Demyx shouted back as the two began to walk. Once they've made it to school, Demyx had the slightest impression they weren't welcome there.

"Fags." A girl sneered, glaring at Namine and Demyx. Demyx shifted, suddenly feeling nervous. That's when a girl with tears in her eyes came up to him and slapped him.

"You made Zexion gay, you faggot!" She cried out. "He was MINES and you ruined it! I hate homos! Die already!" With that, she began sobbing her eyes out, gathering a crowd. Namine shifted closer to her brother, as some of her friends pointed towards her and started whispering.

"Gay."

"Faggot of a whore."

"I bet he takes it up the ass from his daddy." A teenage boy snickered.

"Yeah." Demyx glared at them all as he pulled his sister away, ignoring the shouts of anger as well as things being tossed at them.

"Go home, fags! Nobody likes you!" Someone yelled out, making Namine cry harder as Demyx pulled her towards the end of the hall.

"H-how did they know?" Namine whimpered, and Demyx snarled, narrowing his green-blue eyes.

"I have two clues, but I think the closest one will be Larxene." He said, glaring at the girl who was smirking at them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the _faggots. _Where's your other homosexual friends?" She sneered, and Demyx growled.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, so you mean it's true? You rather have a dick than a pussy?" The blonde blinked as if she was clueless of the whole thing. Demyx didn't say anything. "All I did was spread a little rumor about you and your dad, I didn't think it was true, though."

"My father's a homophobic asshole. Why would he care?" Demyx said in a dark tone that Namine recongize as Demyx's Pissed Off voice. Larxene snorted.

"So you don't deny your gay?" She asked, glaring. Demyx raise an eyebrow.

"And if I was? Leave my sister out it." He stated coldly. Larxene let out her annoying, high-pitched laugh.

"Your sister is a slut." She snarled, glaring at Namine. Demyx was about resort back when he was cut off when Larxene squeak was heard. The two turned around to see an angry Kairi.

"Don't call my girlfriend a slut, you whore!" The redhead screamed, glaring at the blonde. Larxene scowled deeply, narrowing her eyes at the younger.

"Well, would you look at this? Another trashy bitch coming to the rescue. If you know anything from our last fight, kid, I suggest you leave."

"I'm not afraid of you, Larxene." Kairi said, folding her arms. Larxene smirked.

"You should be." She commented and was about to attack her when Marluixa stopped her, shook her head, causing her to huff and glare. "This isn't over." She sneered at them before walking away with her boyfriend. Kairi and Demyx glared at the retreating form.

"Not by a long shot."


	29. Chapter 29

"Dude, what the hell happened to your neck?" Hayner asked the moment he saw Demyx, Namine, and Kairi.

"Yeah, and why is Namine crying?" Roxas said, looking at the blonde girl who was being comfort by her girlfriend. Demyx sighed.

"Guys, we have a problem. Larxene knows me and Namine are gay and have the whole school against us." He said, making the others sighed.

"You too? She got me when I'd caught some asshole spray painting the word 'Fag' on my locker." Hayner said, narrowing his eyes in anger.

"A couple of girls were sneering in my direction, calling me and Sora faggots who do it to each other." Roxas commented, rolling his eyes at how immature that sounded. Sora bit his lip.

"What are we going to do? Everyone knows we're gay now." Sora asked, looking at his friends with worried eyes. Demyx sighed.

"The only thing we can do is ignore it. If show them that their words have some affect on us, than that'll give them the upper hand." He said.

"What about your neck, Dem? What happened?" Hayner asked again, looking into the blond's eyes. Demyx gently touched his neck and flinched.

"My dad. We had a fight, mom accidentally slipped out my sexuality, and of course, my dad's an anti-gay homophobic." He said. Roxas hissed as Hayner glared.

"That stupid asshole! Next time he lays a hand on you, call me, so I can do the world a favor and kill him." The brown haired blond said, making Demyx laughed.

"Hayner, you can't kill my father!" He said with a small smile. Hayner shrugged.

"But I can kick his ass."

"Whose ass are you kicking, chickenwuss?" The group turned around to see Axel, Xion, Zexion, Riku, and Seifer standing behind them. Wrapping his arm around Hayner's waist, Seifer raise an eyebrow. "You can barely beat me, what makes you so sure you can kick someone's ass?" Hayner glared.

"Fuck off, I can so kick someone's ass." He said.

"Why are you guys talking about kicking someone's ass anyway?" Xion asked, looking between him and Demyx and gasped when she saw the bruise. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Dad's a homophobic. Found out about my sexuality." Demyx shrugged and flinched again. Axel's eyes narrowed.

"I might join Hayner in kicking your father's ass, Dem, no offense." Axel said as Seifer nodded.

"Me too." Demyx shook his head.

"It's okay, but we got bigger fish to fry." He said.

"You mean, Larxene telling the whole world about your sexuality? Yeah, we know. Larxene is telling ours too. Well, the boy's sexuality, not mines." Xion said. Axel rolled his eyes.

"I personally don't care. I will never fuck a pussy in this life; got it memorized?" The redhead said, folding his arms. Riku shook his head.

"Do you think this will ever end?"

"Not until Larxene is put out of this school. Speaking of which, any ideas of how to do that?" Xion asked, but the group shook their head. Xion sighed. "Welp, it's time for class. See you guys later." She said and with that, the group split. Walking down the halls with Sora, Demyx felt a tap on his shoulder and look to see it was Zexion, making the blond blush.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Zexion said, and Demyx just cracked a smile.

"You have nothing to apologize for. My dad's, well, my dad. He had never been a father, but still." Demyx wondered if that made any since to the silver and blue haired male, but Zexion just shook his head.

"Anyways, you never told me where we were going on our date." He said with a light blush. Demyx eyes went wide and mouth dropped.

"Y-you...mean it when I asked you?" Zexion frowned.

"You didn't?"

"No, it's just...why go out with someone like me? I'm pretty sure you have other options." Demyx said, recalling a crying girl who had slapped him earlier this morning. "And I'm sure they are way better than me."

"Do you really think that low of yourself?" Zexion questioned, making Demyx pause in mid-step. The taller teen blinked.

"U-um, no?"

"So why are you doing it now? As far as I'm seeing, you're a great guy." Zexion answered, looking sharply at the blond. Demyx looked down, embarrassed.

"I...I'm sorry. It's just...I'm a little nervous is all. I mean, with everything that's going on, and I just found out something that may or may not break our relationship." Demyx said and then blushed. "I mean, our friendship. Yeah, our friendship." He repeated, suddenly getting a feeling of a small bug that's about to be stepped on. Zexion raise an eyebrow.

"What is it?" The bluette asked, and Demyx gulped nervously.

"O-oh, just a little bit of this and a little bit of that. Anyways, I think for our date, we can always go to a resturant. Would you like that?" He changed subjects. Zexion looked at him with a blank face.

"Sure." Demyx smiled, his inner self squealing around happily.

"Great! Around seven?" Zexion nodded before walking into the classroom they've been standing at for at least fourty five minutes and sat down. Demyx was about to follow his lead when he'd saw the whole class giving him an evil eye. Demyx gulped.

This was going to be a long day.


	30. Chapter 30

About time school ended, Demyx had been ready to go home. All day, he's been getting crap from his fellow 'peers' about his sexuality, and how he 'dirtified' the perfects, whatever that means.

Demyx sighed.

It was reasons like this that made him tranfer to another school. After being bullied about his sexuality, Demyx didn't think for a second that it will happen to him again! This was the reason parents and grown up alike always complain about people being bullied in school. If children wasn't such assholes to each other, than maybe people will stop commiting suicide.

"Wow, you're thinking hard about something, aren't cha?" Demyx blinked as he turned around to see Axel. Demyx blushed.

"Oh. Hey Axel, didn't see you there." He said. The redhead shrugged.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked. Demyx bit his lip.

"This school is driving me nuts! I can't go anywhere without someone saying to me 'faggot' in a low whispered tone as if it was suppose to hurt me or something! This is exactly what happened in my last school, someone had known about my sexuality and spread it all over school! I...can't deal with this much longer." He said, ignoring the two students that were glaring at him. Not at Axel, mind you, who claim to be fucking someone with a dick instead of a pussy, but Demyx, a single, gay, guy that everyone believes was the cause of the 'perfects' being 'dirtified'.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Kids today are stupid and just plain ignorant. You have to learn to ignore them, Dem." The redhead said, patting the blond on his shoulder. Demyx sighed.

"I wish I could, Axel, but I'm finding it hard to do." He mumbled as the two walked down the halls. Axel hummed a little.

"Tell ya what, there's a smoothie bar located down where the muggle shop is. Me and my friends were planning to go there after school, but it looks like you need a little stress release. Would you and friends like to join me?" Before Demyx could answer though, a girl came out of nowhere and punched Demyx's in the gut, causing semi-tall (not really since Demyx and Axel are just about the same height) blond to double over, groaning. Axel glared at the girl.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked, emerald green eyes in flames. The girl just smirked at the in pain Demyx before looking at Axel with a sweet look.

"So, I heard you like blondes..." She whispered, looking at Axel through fluttered eyes, and swayed her rounded hips, trying to create a sexy imagine, but was failing. Axel just stared blankly.

"Uh, yeah, but I already got my eyes for one particular blond." He said and the girl nearly screetched as he pointed to Demyx, who was still in pain.

"Is it him?" She asked and Axel shook his head.

"No, but I can tell you one thing; you hurt my friend, you will pay." He hissed, glaring at the girl, who seem to have frozen. She smiled weakly as she took a step back before running into the opposite direction. Axel snorted before glancing down to Demy.

"You okay?" Demyx nodded.

"I'll be fine." He wheezed. "Just gonna take a week to recover. The bitch hit me pretty hard." He said and Axel chuckled.

"Bitch?"

"That's what Roxas and Hayner would have said." He said before getting up after getting his stomache to stop clentching. Axel eyes sparkled at the mention of his blond. Demyx noticed it, and he couldn't help but chuckle. Obiviously, whatever feelings Axel has for Roxas wasn't a fling, and deep down inside Demyx, he knew the two were perfect for each other.

"That reminds me, how is Roxas anyway?" Axel asked, looking at his friend. Demyx bit his lip.

"I hope he is fine, considering all that's happen since we've started this school." He said as he turned the corner. Axel nodded.

"Well, catch cha later, Dem!" He said before walking in another direction. Demyx nodded his head before making his own way down the school hall to pick up his sister, when suddenly, he was thrown against the wall.

"Listen gay-boy," Snarled a teenager, not older than him, maybe around the same age. "We don't like you hanging around with Axel. He's too cool for you. So, why don't you back off, huh?" The teenage boy said, with his groupies smirking at the helpless blond. Demyx gulped nervously.

"I...can't help it if he chooses to be friends with me." He said, and by looks on their faces, that was wrong answer.

"A wise guy, eh? Boys, you know what to do?" Demyx nearly screamed as the group wannabe punks gathered around him, each boy smirking, before beating the crap out of Demyx. He was barely aware of himself hitting the ground, curling up to a ball, as more blows landed on him, when a sudden voice of Hayner broke through the crowd.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Hayner shouted as he, Roxas, and Seifer all rushed in to help. The boys, fearing for their lives as they noted the angry face of Seifer, began to run, leaving behind their punching bag. "Dem, are you okay?" Demyx nodded.

"This is the second time someone hit me, but I should be fine."

"Want to go to the nurse?" Roxas asked.

"Yes please." Demyx groaned as he tried to get up, but was having a hard time doing so. With the help of Seifer and Roxas, Demyx manage to get on his feet perfectedly.

"Come on, lets get you to the nurse's office, you like you're about to hurl." Seifer said and that's when Roxas' face turned green.

"Please try not to." He said and Demyx couldn't help but laugh.

Seriously, with all this shit going on, it's great to have friends.


	31. Chapter 31

"Well, it's a good thing you came to me before you left school. I'd doubt your mother will be very happy to see her son like this."

Demyx blinked before sighing. Aerith had just finished patching up the bruise that the boys had left before turning to him, brown hair swinging as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." He mumbled, folding his arms. Aerith shook her head.

"No, it wasn't your fault. These kids in school are always bullying somebody. I am shock that you had became a victim." She said.

"It's not like Demyx can help it," Hayner started to say. "Ever since our sexuality has been exposed by Larxene, we've been crap after crap from people." He continued. Aerith shook her head.

"That girl always seem to give people headaches." She muttered. "Anyways, you better head home now. Your parents must be worried about where you've been." She said, shooing away the students. Once they left, Aerith turned. "I must report to the principle, though, I'm sure he's quite busy with the vice principle." She said, smirking as she began to call him.

Meanwhile, in Xemnas' office, Saix groaned as Xemnas began to pull out, his ass clentching for more. That's when the phone started to ring. The blue haired male groan.

"What is it, Aerith?" The silver haired principle asked, one of his hands sneaking over to wrap itself around Saix's cock. Saix groaned, arching his back, as a pink blush filled his face.

_"Call to tell you that Larxene has the whole school against Demyx Gardner and his friends for exposing their sexuality." _She said. Xemnas sighed, still slowly stroking his er, _friend. _(Pffft, yeah right)

"Damn that girl...alright, I'll get on that case as fast as possible."

"Oh god, Xemnas..."

_"Okay! I'll let you finish fucking Saix. Bye!" _With that, Aerith hung up, leaving Xemnas to sigh, before he continued to fuck his love-I mean, the vice principle in the ass. That...didn't sound right.

Meanwhile, at home with Demyx, he had calm his mother down enough to explain what had happened.

"I can't believe such a wench would do something like this!" Ariel cried out, hugging the daylights out her son. Demyx groaned.

"Mom...please..." She sniffled.

"You're right. I shouldn't be doing this; I should be calling that no-good whore of a daughter's parents and let them know about it!" She yelled, and she was about to, too, when Namine stopped her.

"I don't think Larxene's parents would like it if you called their daughter a whore." She said quietly, and Ariel sighed, knowing her daughter was right.

"But this doesn't mean she'll get away with this." She said.

"Don't worry about mom. Remember what you've told us? What comes around goes around? Larxene will get hers." Demyx said as Namine nodded. Ariel grinned at her children.

"Nice to see you two know something from me; and here I thought, you didn't learn anything." The two laughed. Meanwhile, Demyx had been busy with his homework when a sudden text entered his phone.

_Are you busy?_

_-Zexion_

Demyx blinked, wondering how in the world did Zexion get his number.

_Just doing homework, why? And how did you get my number?_

_-Demyx_

_Your sister's girlfriend gave it to me when she asked Namine. Do you think you can come over my house? My parents wants to meet you._

_-Zexion_

Demyx blinked.

_Um, sure, but I don't know where you live._

_-Demyx_

_Don't worry about it, I'll come to get you. Be ready before 7._

_-Zexion_

That's when Demyx put the book down and looked at the time. It read 5:30, so Demyx had plenty of time to get dress and ready. With this thought, he went off and took a shower. Once done with that, he started to get ready, only he didn't know what to wear.

"Just be yourself." Namine said when Demyx told her of his predicument. Demyx sighed.

"I don't know, I have the strangest feeling that Zexion's parents wouldn't like me." He said. Namine shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought the same with Kairi's parents, but it turns out that they love me. Just make sure not to embarrass yourself." She said with a smile as Demyx just gave her a look.

"Har, har, very funny." He said as Namine giggled.

"Don't worry Dem, you'll do great." She said as she walked out the room. Demyx looked at his closest and pulled out a graphic T-shirt and some jeans. His mood turned bitter.

"Great." He muttered as he put on the clothes. While fixing his hair, Demyx heard a beep nose outside. "They're early." He said and rushed downstairs, open the door, and his mouth dropped.

Outside of his door, was a large, black limo with chrome wheels. Ariel began walking to him and whistled when she saw the car.

"Got yourself a millionair." She said. Demyx gulped, dreading this date.

"Yeah," He said. "Lucky me."

* * *

**A/n: I've been posting crappy chapters as of late, but oh well. Please forgive me! Anyways, to answer 18plusForMe's question, I generally like stories wheres Demyx is Uke and Zexion is Seme. Don't as me why, I just thought Demyx being Seme is strange to me, considering that Demyx is, well, Demyx. But there's no Uke/Seme relation in this story. Maybe, when I get a mood for it, I'll write one, but not right now. R&R please :D**


	32. Chapter 32

The moment he'd stepped inside the car, Demyx was taking to another world. He looked around at the large space and pretty colors that light up the darkness, until his eyes landed on Zexion. He smiled and moved closer the younger teen.

"Hey." He said. Zexion just nodded back before turning his attention to the window. Feeling a bit put out, Demyx tried again. "Sooo, you're a millionaire huh? Funny, you don't look like the type." Zexion turned sharply, making Demyx winched. "That came out wrong. I'm sorry, I just-"

"Just because I have money doesn't mean you should change the way you act around me." Zexion said, coldly, making Demyx blink.

"N-no! It's not that, it's just a bit of a terror knowing your parents wouldn't like me." He said and Zexion sighed.

"My parents doesn't like anybody that doesn't meet their standards. I'm sorry I have to put you through this." He said, looking at the blond in the eyes now. Demyx just smile nervously.

"O-oh?"

"I try to avoid my parents as many times as I can. That's why I'm living with my cousin. My parents...aren't the easiest things to get along with." He said hesitantly, looking around the car as if his parents may suddenly come out of nowhere and jump him. "For as long as I live, they would control everything I say, do, and who I should date and who I should hang out with. They keep setting me up with Larxene, but as we all know, that relationship wouldn't last." He shivered as Demyx grew instantly jealous of the mentioned blonde girl.

"Well, why don't you just try telling your parents that? I'm sure they'll understand." He said, when something in his gut told him no, they wouldn't understand. Zexion gave him a blank look and sighed.

"I can't, Dem. I don't have any say on rather or not I should marry the next girl my parents throws at me." He said. Demyx blushed when he'd realized Zexion said his nickname.

"Do your parents even know your gay?" He asked. Zexion nodded.

"They know, but try to deny it."

"So, they don't know me as a guy?" Demyx said, raising an eyebrow. Zexion bit his lip.

"I think they've figured out already. They didn't say, but they suddenly asked me to invite you over dinner, but I think they know you're a guy." Zexion said before scooting over to Demyx. "They are trying to keep this perfect imagine they have the world create. The perfect family, the perfect son...everything. They are trying to change me into something I'm not." Demyx nodded and before he could stop himself, took Zexion's hand into his own and squeezed.

"It'll be alright." He whispered the sliver-and-blue haired male, who'd blushed. "They just want you to be happy by making themselves happy. You have to put your foot down, Zexion." When the car came to a sudden stop, Demyx looked up to see driver of the car stepping out and open the door.

"Right this way to the Ienzo's mansion." He said in his authority voice. The two stepped out the car and Demyx couldn't help but gasp at the mansion. It was so big and beautiful with a large, black gate to keep people from entering unwanted.

"Come on." Zexion said, trugging up to the honey colored door and knocking softly on it.

"Who is it?" A female with a shrill, preppy voice called out.

"Mom it's me, Zexion. I brought Demyx over like you asked." He answered.

"Oh, do come in darling! Your father and I was just talking about you." She said and Zexion the door, only to be greeted by his bulter.

"Good evening, Master Izeno. Would you like some fresh cup of hot tea and mint cookies?" He asked and Zexion shook his head.

"Not today Merlin, but thank you for asking. Do you know where mother and father is?" The blue haired man asked and the bulter, Merlin, nodded.

"They are in the guest room, waiting for you and your-" He looked at Demyx with disain, making the blond feel very uncomfortable. "Company. Should I tell the chiefs to fix another plate for dinner?" He asked. Zexion nodded.

"Would you? That would be great." He said. Merlin nodded before walking off into the kitchen. Zexion rolled his eyes before motioning Demyx to follow him. When the reached what is deemed to be the guest room, Demyx eyed the black haired female who had her hair in a fancy bun, had dangling diamond earrings, and was wearing a dress a size too small for her. She had the same color eyes as Zexion and when she looked over at him, her face shriveled up in disgust.

"Zexion, darling, I thought you had more _taste _in men. Are you sure you don't like women?" She asked, looking at her son. His father, who had silverish blue hair like Zexion, sighed.

"Leave the poor boy alone. He can date whoever he wants. However," He looked at Demyx with a slight twinge of disinterest. "I must agree with you on this one."

"Tell me, darling, what do you do for a living, hmm? Do you plan on going to college?" Zexion's mother asked, looking pointly at Demyx. Demyx gulped.

"I...Yes, I do plan on going to college." He answered.

"You'd skipped my first question, deary. What will you do for a living?" She said in snarky tone. Zexion could feel a headache coming on and for once, regretting ever telling his parents about courting Demyx.


	33. Chapter 33

Zexion was sure his parents are planning his suicide as they asked more and more questions about Demyx. This is why he hated his parents; this is why he doesn't _deal _with his parents and live with his cousin.

"So what kind of music do you play, dear?" Mrs. Izeno asked, passing the mash potateos around. Demyx grinned nervously and Zexion was silently praying his chances with the blond didn't just disappeared.

"All kinds of things, Classic Rock espiecally." Demyx answered. Mrs. Izeno had the gall to look offended while her husband perked up.

"Classic Rock? Oh, I love Classic Rock. Do you know The Beatles?" At this, Demyx's eyes went wide.

"I love The Beatles, my father's a huge fan of them." He didn't want to tell them that his father was also homophobic and therefore, doesn't consider Demyx to be his child. Mr. Izeno smiled lightly.

"Well, at least somebody one this Earth has some good taste in music." He said.

"Demyx deary, do you know any love songs? You know, something more appealing than...classic rock." Mrs. Izeno said, her nose twitching as if the word had offended her. Demyx frowned, ignoring his inner anger at the women. Who doesn't love good ol' Classic Rock such as The Beatles or even Scorpions? What about Bon fucking Jovi? Huh? They were good 80s and 90s music.

"Like...?"

"Like Beethoven for example. I love his music, that's how I met Zexion's father. Isn't that right honey?" By the look of Mr. Izeno's face, Demyx could tell his wife pulled the same trick with Zexion's other courters.

"Yes, dear, and it was fate that brought us together." He said in a plain, bored, 'I'm doing this because?' voice. Mrs. Izeno seemed to not notice and smiled at Demyx.

"Would you be so kind and play one of my favorites, Symphony 9?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. Demyx coughed awkwardly.

"Um, I'm afraid I do not know that, madame." He said. Mrs. Izeno frowned slightly before perking right back up.

"You called me madame. No one has called me that in ages, even my own husband stopped using it." Mr. Izeno scowled. That's when the women turned to Zexion. "I think you picked out just the right one, Zexion. Dispite his awaful taste in both clothing and music," At this, Demyx matched the scowl on her husband's face. "He is not raised in a barn. Your parents must be awafully proud of you." Demyx chuckled.

"One is. My father, however, is a different story." He said.

"What ever do you mean, sweetie?" Mrs. Izeno asked, looking at the blond with sad, false, puppy dog eyes.

"My father...does not like me liking boys." Demyx said, shifting in his seat. Mr. Izeno snorted.

"I don't blame him, too many men out here takes advantage of youngsters these days." He said.

"I agree. I want nothing to happen to my little Zexy-poo." Demyx tried not to laugh, especially when Zexion was giving him a death glare. "However, you are not a man yet you are not a boy. Just a teenager with no evil ways as far as I can see." Mrs. Izeno continued.

"I will trust that you will take care of our Zexion?" Mr. Izeno asked and Demyx nodded. With that said, Zexion's mother smiled.

"Then it is official. Zexion, you have our agreement of courting Demyx." She said. Demyx blinked, wondering what that meant. Seeing the confusion look on his face, Mrs. Izeno rolled her eyes.

"You used the word Madame, but you don't know what courting means? For shame, Demyx." She said with a soft scowl on her face. Demyx bit his lip, not wanting to threaten Zexion's mother after getting an agreement to hang out with Zexion. "And stop biting your lip, it's a nasty habit."

Demyx never wanted so badly to kill a women before.

Later, after dinner and getting to know each other more, Demyx was sure he was leaving a good impression on both adults and after playing Beethoven on the piano, the blond decided to leave.

"It was nice meeting you Demyx. I was hoping for some grandchildren in the near future, but apparently, Zexion had already set his sights for you." At this, both Demyx and Zexion blanched at the thought of children. "Still, I want children so you two had better adopt or else!" She threaten.

"I will make sure to that, Mrs. Izeno." The black haired women shook her head.

"Please, call me Mary, as you are my future son-in-law." She said with a small, tight smile on her face. Demyx had the slightiest impression that Mary didn't smile as much as he'd thought. The blond blushed at the thought of marrying Zexion.

"Alright, have a good night." He said as he and Zexion turned away.

"You too deary! Remember to tell me all about the first gift Zexion gives you!" Demyx blinked. First gift? Meanwhile, Zexion coughed in his hand before glaring at his mother. Mary just shut the door, ignoring the glare when she did.

"That was weird, and you say your parents aren't the eastiest to get along with." Demyx laughed. Zexion scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"They aren't. They always say the wrong things that make people angry, especially my mother. Again, I'm sorry I have to pull you through with this." Demyx wavered it off.

"Not a problem, after all, it's only natural to get to know the family." He said with a bright smile on his face. Zexion shrugged.

"Yeah..."

The two walked in silence to the limo.

"Hey, Zexion? What did your mother mean by 'first gift?'" Demyx asked, looking at the silver haired teen. Said teen frozed mid-step before shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it. You'll found out soon enough, tomorrow."

"But-"

Zexion shook his head with a smile, teasing smile. Demyx was once again enraptured with Zexion's smile. Zexion just winked at him.

"Don't worry, Dem. It's nothing bad." With that, they got into the limo and drove offed to Demyx's house. Once there, Demyx sighed.

"Thanks for the date. I had a really good time, though, despite the contrary." He said. Zexion just nodded and was thinking about something awafully hard before pulling close and kissed Demyx on the cheek. Demyx's eyes went wide, a blush coming across his face, which matched Zexion's shy blush as well.

"See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." With that, Demyx open the door, shut it, and walked up the steps to his house. Zexion watched him for a bit before pulling off. Before Demyx could even pull out his key to the house, a dark voice was heard, sending shivers up his spine.

"Hello Demyx."


	34. Chapter 34

Demyx shivered before turning around to face the stranger that dared approached him.

"Hey dad." He said and his dad just grinned a slightly evil grin.

"So...finish sucking off a man's dick, whore?" At this, Demyx narrowed his eyes.

"I am not a whore and I will never belitter myself to _that." _He said with disgust. His father hummed low in his throat, eyes trailing over his son's body, making the boy shiver. Demyx wondered what was going through his head right now.

"Riiiight, and who in their right minds would date a fag? Girls are out of the question." He said, narrowing his eyes. At this, Demyx's heart broke, but knew better than to let his guard down, espiecally around his dad.

"Alot of people."

"And by 'alot' don't you mean 'slim'? Or even 'none'? Face the music, Dem. _Nobody _is willing to put up with a whore; and what would happen if the company you work for finds out? Surely, you don't think they'll keep you around forever, do you?" Demyx gulped, hesitation showing in his face. He knew, without a doubt, that it would be hard getting a job because of his sexuality. With people still being close-minded and prejudice today, finding a job anywhere will be a diffcult feat for Demyx.

"Even so, I don't care. I'm living my life the way I want to, and you have the nerve to call me a whore, when obiviously, you haven't even looked in the mirror lately." Demyx snarled and just when his dad went for the strike, the door open, revealing an angry mom.

"Didn't I tell you to leave Demyx alone? Now, get your ass out of here, before I call the cops and have you arrested for traspassing." Ariel snarled and Issac hissed before leaving. Demyx sighed and looked over at his mother, who'd smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm worried about dad." Ariel snorted.

"Don't be, he's a asshole and will always be one." She said as she went into the house, along with Demyx. Later found Demyx, Namine, and Ariel were in the living room, watching a movie.

"I love Toothless..." Namine commented as the mention black dragon threw a fire ball into the Queen Dragon's mouth. Demyx looked at his little sister with slight amusement in his eyes, eyebrow raised.

"You love a gnarly, growling, beast of a monster?" He teased and Namine pouted.

"He's cute, I like him." She said. Demyx smirked.

"Better make sure Kairi doesn't hear that, she might get jealous." Namine blushed as she smacked her older brother with a pillow. Ariel watched with happy eyes until the doorbell ring, causing the three to freeze.

"I swear to everything, that better not be who I think it is." Ariel growled before getting up and open the door. Her anger immedinately vanish at the sight of a crying Hayner who'd looked at her with devastating brown eyes.

"She killed herself." Hayner said, and Ariel eyes went wide.

"Who?"

"M-mom. The abuse for all these years has finally gotten her, and she decided to commit suicide." Hayner gave a watery chuckle. "To make matters worse, she knew I was gay. She knew because of this I wouldn't be able to survive on my own, knowing my dad is still out there, waiting for something like this to happen." He shivered before whimper. "If dad catches wiff of me being abandon, he's going to come back, finishing off whatever he'd started with me and my mom." He said, tears pouring down his face. Ariel sniffled.

"Oh honey..." She said, taking the boy into her arms. "I wouldn't allow that to happen. I will get the adoption papers and I will adopt you. You know you're always welcome here, you're like my second son to me. You, Roxas, Sora, and Pence." Hayner shivered in her arms, looking over his shoulder to see Demyx and Namine staring at him with wide eyes.

"T-thank you." He said as Ariel took him in. Demyx looked at the brown haired teen.

"Hay, are you okay?" The blond whispered. Hayner nodded as Demyx led him to the kitchen. "You want something to eat? Mom made chicken." At this, Hayner chuckled.

"I'm not a women, Dem. I don't need food to comfort me." He said before he paused. "Although, I am hungry." Without a word, Demyx smiled and began fixing his friend a plate and watched him eat it.

"So, you are a orphan now, huh?" Hayner nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?" Hayner shook his head, not looking at Demyx in the eye. The blond hummed in understandment before looking at the kitchen's clock. "It's getting late, do you want to go to my room?" Hayner, done eating, looked at the blond.

"Sure." And with that, the two went upstairs to set up Hayner's side of the bed. Meanwhile, Demyx's thoughts were buzzing.

It's bad enough his dad came back into his life to make it a living hell, and now this! Demyx had the feeling that both his and Hayner's dad were going to give him trouble, and Demyx wasn't too sure why they would go to some length to make their son's life miserable as they, but Demyx didn't spend time thinking about that. Meanwhile, there's still the problem with Larxene and the rest of them, and Demyx pray to all the gods in the world for something bad happen to her.

No such thing.

Rolling his eyes, Demyx turned to Hayner, only to see him fast asleep on his side of the bed, snoring softly. Demyx sighed.

Well, at least he can welcome this family member with open arms.


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning, Demyx and Hayner woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. That's when Hayner's stomache growled.

"I know I've said this before, but Dem, your mom is the best cook ever." Hayner said, drooling a little. Demyx chuckled.

"Come on, greedy, lets get dress." He said before heading to the shower. Once done, Hayner went to take one as Demyx got dressed. When the two came down for breakfast, they were greeted with a smile from Demyx's mother and Namine.

"Good morning sleepyheads." Ariel said as she place two plates on the table. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up. School is about to start, you know." She said as the boys began eating.

"Yeah, we know." Hayner mumbled, not in the mood of going to school filled with homophobias and assholes. Ariel just smiled.

"Don't worry about the kids, Hayner. Just do what you need to do and get it over it. I forgot, you have only one more year, correct?" She asked.

"_Demyx _has one more year. I got two, and Namine has three." Hayner said and Ariel nodded in understanding.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Just do your best and get school over with. Who knows? Maybe college would be more accepting to your kind than others." The blonde women said with a smile on her face. Demyx sighed and shook his head.

"I hope you are right, mom."

After breakfast, the three headed out to school, talking and laughing all the way. Once there, they had noticed that the students weren't giving them that much heat now they're sexuality was in the air, but they still were giving them dirty looks as they walked towards the perfects and their friends.

"Hey guys." Olette said with a small smile on her face, green eyes glittering. Kairi squeal as she ran up and hugged Namine, who'd only laughed.

"Did you guys hear the news? Larxene is in trouble." Axel said in a sing-song voice. Roxas looked at him with a raise eyebrow.

"For what?" The blond asked. Axel just grinned.

"For hiring students to beat the crap out of Demyx." He said and grunted when both Roxas and Riku elbowed him in his stomach. He groaned as Xion eyes went wide.

"Do you know what that means? Larxene's getting put out of the school!" She said with a wild smile on her face. The others began whooping and cheering at the mere thought of Larxene being sent away from school. The onlookers looked at them with disgust.

"Oh I cannot wait! That's another thing to add to the party, Larxene's banishment from school! Can you imagine what it'll be like if Larxene was sent far far away?" Axel said as dreamy smile fell across his face. Roxas couldn't help but be in trance with the smile and a small blush appeared when he'd saw Xion smirking at him.

"Like Nobody's Prision far away?" Hayner asked, with hope in his voice as everyone shivered at the thought.

"Lets not go that far. Larxene may be not as nice, but she don't deserve to go to prision." Olette said.

"Even if she committed murder?"

"That'll be a different story." Kairi said, nodding slightly as her blue eyes shine slightly.

"My biggest concern that if Larxene is indeed going to get put out of this school, who's going to stop Marluxia from pouring his rage on us?" Xion asked with slight dry humor in her voice. At that, everyone paused, knowing Marluxia was just as powerful as Larxene ever will be.

"Just...forget it. When the times, we'll deal with him and Larxene. Lets just be thankful that Larxene may be going to another school." Riku said and with a mutter of an agreement, the group left to their classes.

Little did they know, just how wrong they are.

Larxene was _furious! _How _dare _these little bastards come to this school and destory _everything _she'd work hard to built! Demyx, Sora, Hayner, and Roxas were all taking _her _friends, ruining _her _school, and soon enough, get their goddamn yaoi fan clubs instead of hating the faggots that were taking Zexion, Riku, Seifer, and Axel _away _from their grubby little hands!

Larxene was not at all happy with this sudden change. Add this to the fact that Larxene was now being watched by the school's teachers and principle and you can see why Larxene was pissed.

"Goddamn it." She hissed, kicking a boy's lump body when she was done beating him up. "This cannot happen. I cannot let these..._losers _take what's mine!" She nearly screamed, green-blue eyes turning to venom before smirking. "But soon enough, they'll regret taking my little group of friends away. Soon. Just wait, you rats, you will get yours."

With that, Larxene began walking away, laughing and leaving the still in pain boy on the ground, groaning.


	36. Chapter 36

Class became boring, Demyx realized as he looked outside of the window of Creative Writing. After a few weeks, repeating the same thing over and over again was getting boring. Who knew school was so...repeative?

Groaning in dispair, Demyx banged his head against his desk.

"Is this class boring to you, Mr. Gardner?" The teacher asked, glaring at the blond. Everyone turned to snicker at him as the blond blush.

"N-no." He said, sinking into his seat. Mr. Hammy just narrowed his eyes befor turning back to the board, teaching whatever lesson Demyx failed to learn or understand. With a soft sigh, Demyx turned back to the window, ignoring everyone. When the class was let out, Demyx was held behind.

"Demyx, I know what's going on." The teacher said. Demyx blinked in surprise. "I know this whole...rumor thing about your sexuality has gone completely out of control." Demyx's eyes went wide. What the hell? Was this teacher his dad or something? "But, I need you to focus on your classwork. You were doing fine at the start, and I hate for you to slip up your grade." Demyx nodded.

"I understand." Not.

"Good, good. That is all." With that, Demyx walked out the room, rolling his eyes. Stupid teachers wasting time. Meanwhile, Lunch had rolled around and again, nobody seem to be giving Demyx and his friends problems.

"You think it has something to do with Larxene?" Olette asked, looking at her friend. Hayner shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't mind it. No more assholes messing with us for a while."

"Uuuh, is it me or does that girl look pregnant to you?" Pence asked as he pointed towards a girl with black hair, her stomach as big as it wanted to. The group watched her with interest before shrugging it off.

"It could be she's just fat." Hayner said, winching when Olette punched him in the arm.

"There's a difference between pregnant fat and just fat, and Pence is right. She kinda looks...lopsided." Kairi said, tilting her head to the left.

"Why do we care? If she's pregnant, she's pregnant." Hayner said, shrugging his shoulders. The others just looked at each other before shrugging away whatever suspicious they had. Meanwhile, the girl who was 'pregnant' was looking for Larxene when she spotted the blonde girl on the opposite side of the Lunch room. She walked up, and called out for her.

"Larxene..." Larxene looked up and smirked at the girl before telling her friends she'll be right back before walking with the girl.

"How's the 'baby'?" She asked and the girl shifted.

"This 'baby' feels uncomfortable, but...I'll do whatever it takes to have Seifer back." She said. Larxene just smiled wickedly.

"And you will, but we need to get rid of that Hayner guy. He's the one who made Seifer gay." She said and at the mere thought, the girl turned green.

"Will Seifer love me again?" She asked.

"Of course, but just wait until the party." Larxene said. The girl just nodded before walking away as Larxene walked back to her friends. Xion, who'd notices the exchanged, narrowed her eyes. She really wanted to comment it, but she didn't, less she wanted Seifer to blow his top.

"Who was you friend, Larxene?" Xion said in a steady, cold voice. Larxene raise an eyebrow.

"Just some girl I met, is all." She said as she continued to eat. Xion rolled her eyes. _I don't know what you are planning, Larxene, _She thought. _But I won't let you break up Seifer and Hayner, even if I have to face an ex-girlfriend's wrath. _With that, Xion focus on her food just as she met the eyes of Axel and Fuu, who'd nodded, and glared at the blonde. Larxene didn't even notice this.

After the next few hours, school was out.

"Guys!" The group turned around to see Xion running towards them.

"Hey Xi, what's up?" Kairi asked.

"It's Larxene, and she's up to something. Something that may or may not threaten your relationship with Seifer, Hayner." At this, Hayner blush before catching on to what Xion had said and glared at the girl.

"What is it?"

"It's Michelle, Seifer's ex-girlfriend. I saw her and Larxene talking, about what, I don't know, but be aware. Michelle is...a clinger. She clinges to the nearest thing, which just so happens to be Seifer." She said. Hayner growled.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Xion nodded.

"Wait, is Michelle that pregnant lady we saw?" Xion eyes went wide.

"She's pregnant?"

"That's what I think." Kairi answered as the others nodded. Xion bit her lip.

"If she really is pregnant, then Seifer's trapped. I don't much about Seifer, but I know where his loyality lies. If that girl is indeed pregnant and Seifer is the father, than I doubt he would be leaving her side, even when he wanted to." Xion said.

"Does that mean Seifer is going to break Hayner's heart?" Olette asked. Xion shook her head.

"Seifer ain't stupid, he'll know something is up because we haven't seen Michelle in a good while. So, for her to come up out of nowhere...Seifer will know rather or not that girl has a baby." She said. "And I think Larxene is behind it." Hayner smirked.

"Well, if Larxene wants a show, we'll give her one. Thanks, Xi, for the information." Xion nodded before walking away. The group looked at Hayner, who had an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm not going down without a fight."


	37. Chapter 37

Demyx and the others didn't go home. Instead, they decided to follow Axel and their gang to the smoothie shop Demyx had been invited to, but totally forgotten about. Once there, the friends began to talk and laugh as if they knew each other.

"So, anything new?" Xion asked, looking at her friends. The others shrugged.

"Mom's dead." Hayner mumbled, looking at the table instead. He could feel everyone's sorrow, and for some odd reason, that pissed him off.

"I am so sorry Hay." Kairi started, but Hayner shook his head.

"Don't be. It's not like we can do anything about it."

"But-"

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm just letting you know I am staying with Demyx." Hayner interrupted and they dropped the subject. It was awkward silence around the group, up until someone called out Seifer's name and they looked up to see a black haired women coming up to them, tears in her eyes. This made all of Hayner's anger turn towards the girl, but decided not to say anything and let the scene play out.

"Oh, Seifer, it's terrible!" The girl sobbed, rushing into the blond's arms. Seifer raise an eyebrow as Fuu narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Michelle? What are you doing here? And what's terrible?" He asked. Michelle just looked at him through watery, purpleish-blue eyes in desperation.

"I had to come and find you, Seifer! It's about...what happened...last night..." She said, looking down on the ground. The others raise an eyebrow at that and even when Hayner wanted to catch the girl in her lie, Hayner knew better. This was Seifer's girlfriend, and the keyword in this phase was the name, SEIFER. Too damn smart for his own good, even though Hayner barely even know him.

"Last...night?" Seifer said, an eyebrow raise. This is the part where the girl started to get all nervous and stuttering.

"Before we broke up, remember? Our special night?" She asked, now looking over at Hayner, who'd matched her glaze. It was easy to see that this girl was lying, just by the way she walked, and was holding on to herself. She was making up lies after lies, and Seifer wasn't a fool.

"When did we _ever _have a special night?" Seifer asked in wonder, making Axel, Xion, and Riku snicker. Michelle's face turned a bit red in shame, looking at the ground, before looking at Seifer with confident eyes which shocked the people who knew her.

"I'm pregnant."

...

It was very awkward to have many people around you stare at you as if your whole life was their entertainment. Now you know how MJ felt when his privacy had been invaded.

"Excuse me, but what?"

"I wanted to tell you earlier, but you had left me and-"

"Is the baby mines?" Seifer asked, getting right down to the point. Michelle nodded happily with a smile on her face. _Bitch please, if you think you'd won, you haven't seen anything yet. _Hayner thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Did you do any DNA testing?" That's when the girl became nervous again.

"Y-yes."

"Fuu?"

"Liar." Fuu said and Seifer narrowed his eyes at the girl. Michelle twitched before glaring at the blue haired girl.

"How does she know? Seif, you seriously can't take her side over me! I mean, think about all we've been through! You still love me, don't you?"

"If that's what this is about, than you can take your sorry ass excuse for a story and shove it where the sun don't shine. You've been blowing up my cell for the past three weeks, and now all of a sudden, you come out of fucking nowhere, with stupid story of you getting pregnant and thinking I may be the father when god only knows how many guys you've been fucking behind my back. Why don't you ever run along to them? I'm sure they got good pay, but wait a minute, they aren't as good as me in the sack, aren't they?" Seifer asked sarcastically, making everyone look at him.

"You'd fucked her?"

"Hell fucking no." Seifer snorted, even when Michelle's eyes started to water.

"I don't understand-"

"You don't have to. Just know that whatever we had is over and in case you don't know, that means; stop calling me, stop interrupting my life, stop texting about how sorry you were for letting me go, we aren't ever going to get together, I have found someone else, and even if you had a baby, it sure as hell isn't mine. If we ever fucked, I would use protection, remember that part? Of course you don't. When I say we are over, I meant it. We. Are. Over." He stated coldly, glaring at the girl.

To bystanders, this may seem a bit harsh, but if you ever were in a relationship with a clingy person who, might I add, had been cheating on you from the start, you may be rooting for Seifer right about now.

Michelle looked as though she's about to cry and before she could even open her mouth, Fuu interrupted.

"Leave. _Now." _She hissed and with that said, Michelle took her left. Everyone in the bar was cheering on the blond, even Olette had to smile at the speech. Hayner, meanwhile, was still silent as ever, looking at the blond before him. _Damn, if that is what's going to happen when we break up... _At the mere thought, Hayner blushed and shook his head. _When was there ever a we? _He thought, now drinking his smoothie with a thoughtful expression. _Meh, guess these perfects aren't so bad after all._

Meanwhile, with everyone busy, Zexion scooted over to Demyx and whispered into his ear; "I have a surprise waiting for you on Sunset Hill. Meet me there when everyone goes home."

Demyx blushed as he looked over at the silver and blue haired teen, who was now reading as if nothing happened. He bit his lip in wonder.

_Wonder what Zexy has in store for me..._

**A/n: Aaand, I am back! Sorry for the long wait, again, with writer's block. Egh. Question time! **

**To The Otaku You Fools: I don't mind criticism! It's just bad criticism (Flames) that I don't like, and I get very ticked off about it. However, comments like yours is what I especially want to see because I know my grammar and spelling isn't the world's top notch, and I can only wish I knew how to work the beta reader thing! So, I like it when you guys correct my spelling and grammar. It makes me think you guys are actually reading my story and not just commenting! :)**

**To Hello World: I'm getting there! After this will be a whole scene of ZEMYX! Although, I should probably focus on SorRik, since they aren't getting enough love like Seiner, Zemyx, and AkuRoku. I have a story to make up for that, but I'm stuck in a rut with it as it is one of those creature fics. Heh. I'll get the hang of it eventually.**

**Keep the reviews coming guys! I love hearing you! (Especially after writing MINE! XD) **


	38. Chapter 38

As the group left the smoothie bar, Zexion and Demyx decided to go their own route. They walked in the opposite direction of where everyone else was going, and instead, began walking up the hill to the train station.

"Are we going to Sunset Hill?" Demyx asked, cocking his head to the side. Zexion nodded.

"Yes, I have a surprise for you." Was all Zexion said as they climb up the steps. Demyx couldn't help but squee, making the bluenette chuckle.

"I like surprises! What is it?" He asked, looking at him.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Zexion said, now looking at Demyx, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," He said. "But I can't help it! I wanna knoooow!" He whined, pouting when Zexion laughed at him.

"Don't worry, you'll know soon enough." He said.

The boys continued to talk about random things as they reached the train station, and Zexion brought the tickets to Sunet Terrance. The blue haired boy turned back and began to walk over to the blond, who had sat on a bench while Zexion got the tickets.

"So freaking close, I can taste it!" Demyx said, his leg bouncing. Zexion raise an eyebrow at that.

"Why is your leg bouncing?"

"Huh? Oh," He looked down. "I think it's because I'm excited. I haven't done this since I was little. Never knew why, though." He said. Zexion hummed a little bit, thinking, when a train blew its whistle, making the two teens look up.

"All aboard for Sunset Trannace!" Zexion and Demyx looked at each other before getting up and moved towards the train. Once on, Demyx looked outside the window and watched the outside world with childlike curiousity and wonder, before the train started to move. Zexion watched him carefully, and smiled a small smile. Moments later, the train reached the train station, and the two teens headed off to Sunset Hill.

"So," Demyx said, making Zexion raise an eyebrow.

"So what?"

"What's the surprise?" Demyx asked, excited. Zexion shook his head, smiling a little.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now, wouldn't it?" He said, making Demyx pout.

"But-"

"I promise you'll like it." Zexion said, making Demyx smile a little.

"If you say so." With that, the two stopped talking and began climbing up the hill. It wasn't long til they reached the top and what Demyx saw, made him gasp. On the ground, laid a pinic blanket with food and drinks. Demyx smiled. "Aww, a picnic!" He squealed. Zexion chuckled.

"I thought you might enjoy one." He said. Demyx smiled.

"I haven't had one since I was a little kid, about six years old maybe." He said, smiling with honest intent. This caused Zexion to smile too.

"Then, maybe it's time to remember exactly what made you happy?" He said, taking Demyx's hand in his. Demyx looked at their hands and smiled.

"I would like that." He said, and with that, the two began walking towards the pinic. The two sat down and began talking to each other. Meanwhile, the group were just walking around when they noticed something.

"Hey, where did Zexion and Demyx go?" Xion asked. The others shrugged.

"I saw them go in another direction, but they didn't say where." Kairi said, holding onto Namine's hand.

"Should we go after them?" Sora asked. Axel shook his head.

"Nah, I think they must have went to Sunset Hill, for their date." He said, scratching underneath his chin. Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know that? They could be in some serious trouble!" Roxas yelled, glaring at the taller teen.

"Would you relax, shortie? If Demyx and Zexion were in trouble, one of them would at least call one of us." Seifer said.

"Hmm, Seifer has a point. And besides, if they are on a date, then we get a chance to bug Demyx about it." Xion said, smiling and giggling a little. The boys groan while Kairi smirked and Olette clapped her hands.

"I don't know who I should feel sorry for; Dem or us." Axel said.

"My guess? Demyx." Riku said, shaking his head. Sora stared at Riku's hair for a long time, amazed with it, until Roxas caught him staring.

"Sora, stop drooling."

"What? I was not!"

"Then what's that white stuff coming out of the corner of your mouth?"

"Must..resist...innuendo..."

"Yeah, you must, or would you rather go through life as a women?"

"Roxy! Stop being so mean to me!"

"Whatever."

As the group walked and laughed, they failed to noticed a couple of girls following them, cameras in hand.


End file.
